The Mirror Dwellers
by Moonlight-Lullabies
Summary: Sarah is on the run, but she's not alone. What will she do in order to save that which is most precious to her?
1. Running, Always Running

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this story! This was another one of those ideas I couldn't part with.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Labyrinth. I do however own three Original Characters in this fic: Amelia, Prince Oren, and Queen Og'Luck along with the Mirror Dwellers.**

Sarah Williams was not amused. Her makeup was scattered all over the bathroom floor. There was nail polish poured all over her toilet seat, eyeliner stick figures drawn on the mirror, and not to mention her favorite dress was lying in a heap on the floor.

The most non-amusing thing was how deathly silent her apartment was.

She propped a hand on her hip with a fake scowl on her face. Slowly she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, passing into her bedroom.

The room was dark and solemn, silent as a tomb, even with its strange misshapen lump cowered in a corner by her closet. A blanket was there that had no business being anywhere but on her bed.

Sarah's voice was theatrical. " _Some_ Little Goblin has been in my bathroom. That little devious thing poured my makeup on the floor, painted the toilet, and drew on the mirror." Sarah moved forward in the dark space of her room.

She walked towards the misshapen blanket but not directly, instead she threw open her closet door, pretending to be searching inside.

"Where are you Little Goblin?" Sarah called in a sing song voice.

The misshapen blanket moved a tiny fraction. Sarah heard the sharp intake of breath. She tapped her hip in mock impatience.

"I will find you Goblin, and throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Sarah called out then.

There was a hysterical squeal and the covers jerked back violently. A fast little blur covered in makeup and nail polish scrambled to hide under the bed.

The tiny voice screamed out. "Not the Bog of Ternal Squench!"

Sarah cackled villainously. "Oh yes!" And then she bent over and scooped the devious little bundle up off the floor.

There was excited squealing followed by laughter as Sarah squeezed the sides of the little Goblin, effectively tickling it into submission.

The little blonde ringlets framing the face of said Goblin bounced as Sarah dropped the creature onto the bed.

She continued the tickle onslaught that resulted in little feet kicking into her stomach with arms waving wildly.

"Mommy stop! I just wanted to be a princess!"

Sarah laughed. "Do princesses also draw on the bathroom mirror?"

Crystal blue eyes met hers, soft and pleading. "They just wanted to watch Mommy."

"Who wanted to watch Amelia?" Sarah had sat down on the bed beside her Little Goblin.

Amelia was a sight. She looked like a clown, not a princess, but Sarah would never tell her that. She had to give it to her four year old; she had creativity _among_ other things.

Her daughter had gone silent. Sarah could see the stubborn set of Amelia's chin that was just like her own. While the girl's eyes were a striking crystal blue the eyebrows above them were all Sarah's.

"Sweetheart, did you do it again?"

Tears sprang to the small girl's eyes and her lips quivered. "I didn't mean to Mommy! I was playing in my room when I wanted my dragon dolly to fly _so bad_ and then he was. It was so cool Mom!" Then Amelia paused. "Why is that a bad thing?"

The color had fled Sarah's face but she wrapped her arms around Amelia and pulled her into her arms. "Baby it isn't bad, you have a gift. Remember what I told you though?"

Amelia buried her face in Sarah's shoulder. "But I like it here Mommy, can't we stay?"

Sarah shook her head. "Amelia once you use magic they can find us. We have to leave tonight. Those things in the mirror you tried to draw are not good sweetie. They are bad things. Go pack your things Little Goblin."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Amelia sobbed and Sarah's heart pounded in her chest.

She was heartbroken for Amelia but terrified at the same time. She followed Amelia to her room and helped her pack her clothes and toys. Sarah's suitcase was still mostly packed from the last time they fled.

It didn't take long before mother and daughter were driving away from the apartment complex. Sarah just hoped she wasn't too late.

Amelia had since fallen asleep in the back seat, her head propped onto her travel pillow. They were always on the move.

Sarah drove until she was too exhausted to go further, pulling into a roadside motel for the night.

There she paid for a room and scooped up her sleeping child, carrying her to their temporary room.

 _Everything is temporary,_ Sarah thought bitterly as she placed the sleeping child onto the lumpy mattress. _Everything except for her._

Sarah left her travel clothes on and crawled into bed next to Amelia.

As soon as Sarah was there Amelia moved over to snuggle against her mother, one of her hands reaching out to clench Sarah's shirt in her hand.

Sarah smiled sadly and ran her fingers through the golden locks of her daughter's hair, watching her sleep, and whispered. "I love you Little Goblin."

Sarah did not dare to sleep from a long while. Every shadow was menacing against the light of the moon shining in through the windows. When sleep did come Sarah didn't wake until Amelia woke her with a hundred kisses. She was giggling all the while, her smile bright and full of life.

When Amelia grinned like that it always made Sarah's breath catch. Her smile was every bit _his._

"Mommy can we get pancakes?"

Sarah laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You need to bathe first Little Goblin, and we have got to get all this nail polish off of your beautiful hands."

Amelia groaned and pursed her lips, so ready to defy Sarah. Even Amelia's nose was more _his_ than hers.

"Amelia Williams, you are going to bathe." Sarah commanded and ushered her into the bathroom.

Once they were both properly clean and changed Sarah took them to a pancake house to eat their breakfast before heading out again. She wanted to reach another state before finding another apartment. She had to be sure they were far enough away.

It was a tiresome thing, to always be on the move. Soon Amelia would have to start school, but the thought terrified Sarah. They had never lived anywhere for more than a few months. How could they for a year or more?

They were running, always running.


	2. The Babe With the Power

**AN: I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Short start I know, but the ball is rolling. XD**

Days turned to weeks, months, and then before Sarah could blink Amelia was eight years old and Sarah was twenty nine.

They had been in their new home for six months, and they were at a little park in the country. Amelia was playing on the playground while Sarah watched.

All of the running was catching up to her and she was terrified she would become careless, but she had grown so tired. One mistake could cost her the little blonde angel waving from the top of the slide.

None of the other children had wanted to play with Amelia. She had the same problem at school. It worried Sarah. She wished they would accept her.

It was almost as if the other children could tell something was different about little Amelia. She was a gorgeous child though who always saw the good in everything and everyone. She did not understand why the kids left when she wanted to play.

She was a lot like Sarah. She loved fairy tales and princess stories. She loved Sarah's little red book of The Labyrinth the most. It was where Sarah had given her the nickname Little Goblin after all.

"Mom watch me!" Amelia called from the playground as she began climbing up the little rock wall.

When she had crested the top and slid back down she ran to Sarah. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face with a French braid, and her blue eyes were sparkling. She was out of breath.

"I made it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I won!"

Sarah grinned, standing and brushing some dirt off Amelia's dress.

"Would you like to go see the ducks in the pond?"

Amelia beamed a smile and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her away from the playground and to the path that led to the ducks.

With every day that passed Sarah felt more distanced from where she had been nine years before. All of the running had never given her much time for contemplating all that had happened. All Sarah could do was run for Amelia's life.

Thinking of the past only made Sarah want to grab Amelia and continue running. She had promised her though that they would stay in their new home for as long as possible.

The pond was at the bottom of the hill. There were benches and bridges that overlooked the water.

Sarah and Amelia found a bench away from the crowd. It was there Sarah pulled their lunch out of the bag she had carried with them.

Amelia was talking as fast as she could, going on and on about the ducks. She told Sarah a story of the duck kingdom where the king was really a goose. She had her mother laughing as they ate.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, letting her stress ease away, when she noticed Amelia had stopped talking.

She was looking out across the pond, to the mother duck leading her babies out of the water.

"Where do you think their daddy is?"

Sarah sat up slowly. Her stomach twisted. She had a sick feeling she knew where this was going.

"Little Goblin, ducks don't have families like humans do."

Amelia looked down, twisting her hands in her lap. "I'm like a duck. I'm not human. So that must be why I don't have a dad right?"

Sarah was horror struck. She reached over and pulled Amelia to her, kissing the top of her blonde head.

"Sweetheart you are human. You're just like me. Not all humans are the same. Some kids have both or even none at all. There are all kinds. I grew up without my mother most of the time. Your grandpa married and had your uncle Toby with her."

Amelia shook her head, pulling away from Sarah. She was crying.

She stood and faced her mom. Her blue eyes sparkled like crystals. "I'm not human Mom! I know I'm not. Humans can't do the things I do. You don't have even have magic like me Mom! Normal people don't have to run away like we do either. We are always running Mom. What are we running from?"

Sarah was shaking. She had no easy answer for Amelia. "Amelia you have to trust in me, that I'm doing what's best for you. There are things you are too little to hear right now, but understand that if we could stop running we would.

"I can't give you an answer about your father, not until you have better control over your magic. He is not what we're running from though, Little Goblin. What happened between us happened before I even knew I had you in my belly.

"He doesn't know about you Amelia, and it has to stay that way. I'm sorry that's not the answer you're looking for but I will never lie to you. There is more going on than I can say, and your magic is too unpredictable."

Amelia was crying again, but Sarah felt like she had said what she needed to say.

"Do I get my magic from him Mommy?"

 _Oh she knows how to pull my heart strings._

"Yes Little Goblin, you do. Now we need to be heading back. It's getting late."

Amelia was solemn. The light that was usually sparkling off of her was drawn up. She didn't look at Sarah the whole car ride home. When they finally pulled up at the little cottage Sarah rented Amelia went to her room and shut her door behind her.

Sarah rubbed her forehead. She wished desperately that she could call Karen, her dad's wife, for advice. It was dangerous though. She hadn't talked to them in years, not since she was pregnant with Amelia, and had to begin running.

Sarah walked outside the cottage to her chair that leaned against the stone walls.

When Amelia had been an infant her magic fluctuated with her moods. She could cause a lot of damage if she was too upset. There were times when Sarah would wake in the night to a screaming baby and books flying all around the room. Those had been the most difficult years, when Amelia was so small she couldn't control it.

There were times when Sarah was exhausted and heartbroken. She was so alone in the world, doing what she could to protect her baby, but there was no one there to protect _her_ from the adult world. Running all the time was a nearly impossible thing to do and make enough money to take care of a baby. Sarah had a hefty trust fund that her father had allowed her access to, but she used it sparingly, only in emergencies or for medical treatment. She relied on her work as an editor. It was something she could do while on the move. It also allowed her more time to be with Amelia so she could watch for her to use her magic.

It was tough, constantly withdrawing Amelia from school. She kept her in one school for as long as she could before moving on once the creatures caught wind of them.

There was a time when Sarah had almost been too late.

Amelia was in Kindergarten and one of the kids was teasing her about how weird she was. Amelia had accidentally used her magic to make it rain in the classroom she was so upset.

Sarah had barely gotten there before _they_ did.

She had caught a glimpse of them as she drove away from the school. They had tried to glamour one of them to look like Sarah. They would have succeeded if she hadn't been so fast. Sarah had never been so terrified for her child.

 _They've always wanted her. They'll never stop following us._

Sarah could remember the first time she had seen them.

 **9 Years Ago**

Sarah stood at her mirror, looking at her heartbroken reflection. She was shaking as tears slid down her face. Her hand was on her stomach. It seemed so unreal, that life was blossoming there.

Sarah lifted up her shirt, exposing the flat skin there. _I'm such a stupid girl, now look where you are! The Fae are so seductive. You knew that!_

The air in the room became suffocating and a smell wafted through the mirror itself, like decay and rotted meat.

A figure appeared there, causing Sarah to stumble back. She held back a scream.

The face was stretched thin, green and moldy, with eyes that were a sick shade of yellow.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded to know.

The creature growled, the sound sending chills down her spine. It wasn't one of the almost innocent Underground creatures of Jareth's kingdom.

"I sense magic," its voice croaked like gravel. "Where is it!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up Human Creature. I need the magic and there is _so much_ here in this room. Rare, very rare do I finds it Above. Below it is almost impossible to take."

The creature continued looking through the mirror into Sarah's childhood bedroom. "So much magic. 'Nuff to give us new life, me and mine. Where is it!?"

Sarah backed away from the mirror, her hand on her stomach. She thought of the spark of life developing there, and that it was a part of _him._ _Does my baby share his magic? Is it like him or me? Are they looking for my baby?_

The creature noticed Sarah's hand on her belly. In a heartbeat the creature was in the room with her.

It was lithe and menacing. It smelled like death, and looked like it too.

It moved like a predator on the hunt to Sarah. She was backed against her far wall, trying to get close enough to her door to run.

"It's still cooking it is." The creature hissed as it came closer. "'Nuff magic when cooked to gives us power as well as life."

"You're not taking my baby." Sarah hissed, anger pulsing through her chest. Already she loved that tiny little spark inside of her.

The creature gripped Sarah's shoulders with its clawed hands and shoved her up against the wall. Her back hurt from the pressure as she struggled to break free.

"I will take what I wants Human Creature! Mine! Magic mine!"

"You can't have my child! I won't let you!"

"Stupid Human Creature you can't escape from us! We wants and we will have!" The sickly green claws tightened around Sarah's throat.

"You will never take my child!" Sarah gasped through the choke hold. She could barely breathe.

"We'll have the Fae creature when it is done cooking. You can't hide Human Creature. We are everywhere."

Sarah was brought back to the present when Amelia came outside. She crawled up on her lap, wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck like she did when she was smaller.

"Sorry Mommy." Amelia spoke, her blue eyes imploring. "I know you're trying to save me from the monsters."

Sarah sighed and pulled her close. "I will do _anything_ to keep you safe Little Goblin."


	3. Just As I Can Be So Cruel

**AN: I promise a certain King will show up soon, and not at the last minute like some of my other fics here.**

 **I will provide some explanations in this chapter though, as well as gift this chapter with an M RATING. After all, baby-making doesn't involve storks. XD**

"Mom can you tell me a story before bed tonight?"

"Of course. What shall I tell you tonight?"

Amelia squinted her eyes, her soft blonde eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. One of her hands was poised on her chin as she thought. She looked so much like Jareth it startled Sarah sometimes.

"Tell me the Labyrinth story again. Tell me about the girl's return to be with her friends and the Goblin King."

"First, let's have supper and get our baths. Then story time."

Once they were curled up in Amelia's pink princess bed Sarah began to tell her all about the young girl that won the labyrinth.

"After she won back her baby brother, the young girl soon discovered that her friends could take her back to the Labyrinth any time she wanted to go.

"She would have a terrible day at school or with her stepmother and off she'd go back to the orange, dusty, glittery Labyrinth.

"Her friends were always there to take her on adventures. They spent days wandering through the Underground, seeing all they could see."

Amelia looked up at Sarah, "What did her friends look like again?"

Sarah smiled sadly. She could still see them as if they were standing across the room from her. "Well, her best friend was a dwarf named Hoggle. He looked like an ancient grumpy, lumpy old man but he was way shorter than her. He had a big bulging nose and horribly thick gray eyebrows. He was obsessed with his lovely jewels that he kept with him at all times.

"Then there was Sir Didymus who was a little fox knight who was always dressed like nobility. His steed was called Ambrosius, but he was nothing but a cowardly mop haired dog.

"Sweet Ludo was huge and orange, with a face almost like an orangutan's but he also had horns. He was a rock caller who could talk to rocks like they were living things." Sarah paused for dramatic effect. "And they would listen!"

Amelia giggled over that as Sarah smoothed the tangles out of her blonde hair.

"Tell me about the Goblin King."

Sarah paused. It was always hard to talk about him. She pulled Amelia into her arms as she lay her head against Sarah's chest.

"The Goblin King never stopped making mischief for the girl. He had no power over her but he was still the villain. He was always plotting ways to ruin her days with her friends.

"He was always there. He would send the cleaners chasing them if they ventured into the tunnels or send his henchmen to tease poor Ludo.

"He loved threatening poor Hoggle with the Bog of Eternal Stench. The girl never let him take it too far. She was the only one unafraid to stand up to him. The two of them would get into some intense arguments while her friends could only watch."

Amelia was grinning. "Tell me about their Secret."

Sarah never knew why she would tell Amelia this part of her own story. It hurt her to talk about it.

"Well Little Goblin, during the first four years after she ran the Labyrinth and continued to visit, the girl and the King would tease the other.

"At some point during that fourth year the girl discovered that she had begun to look forward to the Goblin King coming to make mischief. She knew she had begun to love the king even when he was being cruel by her standards."

"Eventually the two of them discovered they could not bear to part. So they began to see each other in secrecy. The Goblin King had powerful enemies and she was his weakness. Even her friends were none-the-wiser about the girl and their king. He still continued to be the villain while she was with her friends and then when they were alone he was kind and loving."

Amelia sighed. She loved that part of the story. "And then?"

Sarah closed her eyes against the influx of memory. "And then a great misfortune happened and the girl was sent back Above, never to see the Underground again."

Amelia hated that part. There was no happy ending. "There has to be a happy ending Mom! They have to find each other again. She has to be his queen! Do you think they ever did see each other again?"

"We may never know Little Goblin. Time for bed." With that Sarah kissed Amelia's forehead and tucked her in.

Later that night Sarah sat on her bed. Her thoughts kept twisting and turning back to that time nine years before.

She knew it had to happen sometime, that Amelia would begin to question why they were always running, and ask about her father. She hadn't expected it quite so soon though, and then Amelia asked her to tell that labyrinth story even if she didn't know it was of her parents.

Sarah leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't allowed herself to think of him in a long time. There were times when Sarah wondered _what if_ , but she kept those thoughts in check even with the heavy bitterness inside of her.

Amelia was a miracle, in spite of the danger hanging over her blonde head. _She looks more and more like him every day, and this all started because of another one of his damn magical peaches._

 **9 Years Ago**

Sarah's jade eyes bored into the Goblin King's mismatched blue orbs. His gloved hand was propped onto his hip. He was wearing his favorite black armor. All the better to instigate her with.

His head was cocked to the side, so ready with his sharp comebacks and teasing tongue. His golden blonde wild hair only added fuel to the fire inside of Sarah.

Sarah's heart was pounding in her chest. He so knew how to make that passion swell inside of her, that heat of anger and something else was unmistakably there.

His eyes were guarded as he stared her down. She had already parted from her friends for the day. They were alone and something was changing for them.

Within an instant he was behind Sarah, standing so close she could feel the heat of him pressed against her back.

One of his black clad arms came up beside her. In his gloved hand was a peach.

"Not another one of your peaches Jareth. The last one ended with me in a junkyard."

She could feel the vibrations of his chest as he chuckled.

"This one is not the same. It won't offer you anything you don't allow."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked, turning her head to meet his eyes.

Jareth moved the peach to where they could both see it, held up like one of his crystals. "It means Sarah, this will only show you what your heart truly desires, nothing more."

"How do I know this isn't another trick?" Sarah spoke, her voice suddenly breathless.

Instead of answering Sarah, Jareth dipped his head down and took a bite of the peach, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sarah's blood was racing. She felt like she already knew the answer to the question of what her heart truly desired. Feeling brave, she bent forward to take a bite of the peach that was still in his hand, her eyes never leaving his. Her hands held onto his wrist as she bit into the juicy fruit.

In the span of a heartbeat they left the small section of the Labyrinth and Sarah found herself back in another ballroom. The people dancing inside of the room were all silent as they swayed against each other.

The ballroom was various shades of blacks and plums. Sarah was wearing a plum colored dress while he was wearing a black and plum version of his own taste.

Music played through the ballroom as Sarah's eyes locked onto Jareth's.

 _I don't need a magical peach to tell me what my heart desires. I already know it, but let it make me brave._

Jareth held up a gloved hand for Sarah to take. She was swept into an ethereal dance to the music that was everywhere and nowhere.

The pressure of his hand holding the small of her back was steady and firm as they whirled around. She was breathless and he looked so serious.

He spun her around and when she came back to him she was in his embrace, and his warm lips were on hers. They were demanding, and so _him_ as they moved against hers. It was wonderful.

Her arms wound around his neck and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him.

She opened her mouth to him, allowing him entrance and his tongue tasted of peaches as his met hers. She moaned against the kiss and he made a sound that was almost a small growl as one of his hands held the side of her face.

The kiss deepened, and his hand began to explore the length of her body. Her legs felt like jelly. If he hadn't been holding her so firmly she was sure she would have fallen to the floor.

When his hand found her chest she gasped against his mouth causing him to bite her bottom lip. Hot desire flooded her as his hand massaged her through the dress.

His mouth moved downward then, kissing and biting her jawline, and then her neck. His tongue tasted her skin and she could only moan against him, her hands digging into his shoulders to hold her up.

"Jareth. Need. Priva-." Sarah gasped and didn't get to finish her jagged sentence. She had only just thought of their audience in the ballroom.

They vanished from the ballroom and reappeared in his chambers in the castle.

His hand began its exploration of her body again as his lips found her shoulder. She shuddered against the feel of his warm mouth on her cool skin.

Her chest was on fire from the pressure of his hand moving expertly there. She involuntarily rocked against him, moving so her hips met his, and those tight breeches of his left nothing to the imagination as she pressed against him. It was his turn to moan then and she took her chance to pull him back up to her lips.

In a few deft movements Sarah felt her dress slide off of her, falling onto the stone floor. _Where did my underclothes go?_

Jareth paused for a moment then so he could finally look at her naked before him. He did not laugh or tease. His expression was intense. She didn't feel shy though. She felt brave and desired.

In one swift movement he swept her up into his arms and carried her to his large bed.

Her head met his pillows even as he crawled up there to join her. Somehow during that his clothes had mysteriously vanished. _How convenient._

He pressed his lips to her stomach, causing her to squirm beneath him. He looked up at her, his cocky smirk at the ready before he trailed kisses upward to the swell of her chest. His other hand traveled lower until he was touching her in her sweetest spot and she was gasping from the warmth of his mouth on her chest and the feel of his fingers moving against her.

He stopped before the sensations became overwhelming and leaned up to meet her lips again.

Her fingers trailed over his soft skin, gripping tightly to his shoulders as he moved her legs apart and the warmth of him enveloped her and it was all she could feel as he moved his hips against hers.

When it was over and she lay panting against his chest, she became fearful. He was her villain after all. What would happen next?

"What now?" She found the courage to ask, looking upwards to meet his strange mismatched blue eyes. She tried to hide her feelings but they were written on her face.

Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment, his cruel mask appearing, and then he laughed playfully, rolling Sarah onto her back and kissing her hard.

"Surely you're not ready for bed yet Sarah? _We_ are just getting started."

"You know that's not what I meant." Sarah gasped between kisses.

He left her lips to meet her eyes once more. "Sarah, I've played the villain for you long enough. Are you ready to see what I can be if you let me?"

She reached up, smiling and touched the side of his face. "I've been ready Jareth."

"There's one other thing Sarah, and you may not like it."

She paused then, frowning as he moved off of her to sit against the headboard of the bed. He massaged his forehead for a minute before speaking.

"We can't tell a soul in the kingdom Sarah." Upon seeing the distraught look on her face he sighed, "I know how it sounds Precious."

He leaned over to kiss her before continuing. "I wish more than anything I could parade you around the kingdom. I finally have my champion at my side. I feel virtually indestructible. I have powerful enemies though Sarah. I can't risk them discovering you. I'm close to war with one of them and if they discovered you they could use you against me."

Sarah frowned and sat up, leaning forward to put her head in her hands. Jareth reached out to trace his fingers up and down her back. She sighed against the touch.

"Will it be a secret forever?"

Jareth reached over and pulled her up into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder. "No. I swear it. As soon as it is safe I want you to officially be mine."

Sarah turned so she could look at his mismatched eyes. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I've loved you since you were that young girl playing in the park Sarah. I want no one else but you Precious."

Sarah's heart pounded like a drum inside of her chest. "All these years though after the labyrinth you've continued to act like a villain to me. If you loved me, then why torment me so?"

Jareth grinned, his canines sharp against the fire-lit light of his chambers. "You enjoyed it so much. You loved your adventures with your friends as much as I enjoyed playing the role for you. It suited both of our natures.

"I believe the time for games is over though. I believe I prefer the ones we're playing now." He paused. "When you're with your friends I will still play the part of the villain and you should play your part too. I will do _anything_ to keep you safe Precious Thing."

The Goblin King and Sarah Williams then began a new routine. During the day she would go and adventure in the Underground with her friends. Jareth always showed up to play his part as the villain.

He did so convincingly, always making sure that he made her time there intensely difficult. She always rose to the challenge. Once evening crept upon the labyrinth Sarah would part from her friends and immediately be swept up to his chambers.

They didn't always stay there though, as much as they both enjoyed those activities together. Jareth would transport them to a private beach where the ocean could crash upon the shore and they could swim. They would go to neighboring friendly kingdoms with Jareth in disguise so Sarah could get a taste of other aspects of Underground life.

More than anything, they confided in each other their fears and their secrets. He spoke of the son who hated him, and she of her fears of the adult world after college.

Their nights always ended in passion though, found wherever they wound up somehow before dawn could break.

They had only been together for a few short months when it happened. She had left her friends to go and find Jareth one evening when he appeared, his face cold and cruel.

"It's time for you to leave Sarah."

 _What?_ Her chest ached painfully at the sudden dismissal. She felt like time had frozen and the entire world was suddenly crashing down upon them.

"Jareth why?"

He laughed then, his voice menacing against the sun setting in the Underground.

"Because I'm through with you. I've had my fun and now it's time for you to leave the Underground for good. I'm bored."

Hot tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't understand. She had felt so sure that he loved her too. She had felt it every night when he would hold her close and sing her their song when he thought she was asleep.

"You said you loved me."

He chuckled, the sound dark and made her stomach twist. "It was all in good fun." His eyes flashed to hers, his lips quirking at the edges in that way of his. "It kept you in my bed didn't it?"

Sarah had never felt more betrayed and humiliated. He had been using her.

"You will have no more contact with me or my subjects. Your days here are over." His words cut into her, slicing through every happy thought and leaving only heartbreak. He was Fae after all, and were they not fickle creatures?

Before she could utter another word she was teleported Aboveground and that was that. There was no amount of screaming, calling for Jareth or her friends that would bring him back to her. He had lived up to her teenage expectations. He had been so cruel.


	4. You've Run So Long, You've Run So Far

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far.**

 **Oh, and I thought I would mention that this story is already completed. I completed it before I posted the first chapter. I'm just going through it chapter by chapter before I post to fine tune it.**

Soon the winter months crept upon Sarah and Amelia. The two of them were in town, looking through random items in a store.

Sarah hadn't told Amelia that they would probably be leaving soon. They had stayed in one place too long. They had gotten comfortable.

They got what items they needed and headed home for the comfort of the stone cottage.

Amelia was dancing and singing as they headed inside with their bags.

Sarah watched as Amelia twirled around the room, her blue dress swirling around her. Even in the dead of winter Amelia adored dresses. Sarah made most of her dresses, just as she had made her own teenage costumes twelve years ago. She had to admit, her costume ideas suited her eight year old daughter much better than they had suited her sixteen year old self.

They unloaded their bags and once everything was put away Amelia insisted on Sarah watching her perform. Sarah wound up sitting at the kitchen table while Amelia sang and danced to a song she had thought up in her mind. Sarah couldn't stop from remembering a ballroom and a song that was sung to her as she danced with the Goblin King.

As if on cue Amelia ran up to her mom. "Did you like it Mom? That's how imagined the Goblin King's song to sound like when the girl was in the ballroom."

Without a second thought Sarah grinned. "I loved it Amelia. Did you know that I had a song I thought he would have sung to her too?"

Amelia's crystal blue eyes lit up, looking so much like Sarah used to when reading from that red book. "Can you sing it to me Mom?"

Sarah stood and walked across the room, holding her hand out for Amelia. "Come and dance with me Little Goblin, and I will sing it to you like we are in the ballroom."

Amelia laughed and took her mother's hand.

"Now imagine you are wearing a poofy silver dress that glitters in the light. Your hair is done up beautifully behind your head and you even have silver ear rings hanging from your ears. You have been wandering through a silvery, glittery ballroom full of people laughing and dancing. You feel like they are teasing you, making fun of you for being so young in their world. They all watch you as you pass."

Amelia looked around the empty room, imagining what it would have been like.

"Now the crowd parts and the Goblin King is standing there, in a blue sparkling outfit that fits his wild blonde hair as he steps forward and takes your hand."

"He has blonde hair like me?" Amelia suddenly piped up.

"I love your hair Little Goblin. I thought it would suit him in our game."

Amelia giggled as her mother began to dance in circles with her around their dining room.

Sarah began singing, her mind going back to that heady time when she couldn't remember what she had been searching for. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes."

"Beautiful." Amelia commented and Sarah laughed while inside she was feeling nauseous from the memories.

"There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart."

Amelia's blue eyes were wide with wonder at the song Sarah was singing. While her mind was on Jareth Sarah could see so much of him in Amelia's face. She was a perfect blending of them.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

"Mom that almost sounds like a real song." Amelia complimented as Sarah continued the song.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you valentine evenings. Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love between the stars."

"That's beautiful." Amelia whispered as Sarah continued their dance. Amelia was looking up at her mother. Sarah had tried to hide the pain but it was there.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down."

When Sarah didn't continue singing and stopped the dance Amelia frowned. "Wait. That can't be it Mom?"

Sarah grinned behind the nauseous swelling in her stomach. "That's because, Little Goblin, the girl began to remember that she was looking for something. She broke from the dance and broke through the crystal dream."

"Oh. It was so beautiful Mom. Where did you come up with it?"

Sarah laughed and turned from her daughter. "Oh it came to me in a dream."

Sarah's thoughts were far from happy. Talking to her daughter about the dance brought back too many memories. If she closed her eyes she could feel the warmth of his chest and the velvet crush of his lips.

 _Why do I still feel this way? It's been nine years and he never felt anything for me. He used me until he was bored and then tossed me aside. Even so you can't stop feeling love once it's there. Not love like that even if he didn't feel the same way that I did. I can't turn it off._

Then Amelia's soft voice floated through the room and Sarah turned to watch as her daughter danced around the living room, singing her parent's song though she had no way of knowing.

Sarah's sad smile turned to horror. As Amelia spun in her pretend dance her blue dress turned to silver. All around the room, the furniture parted to make way for her dance floor.

"Amelia no!" Sarah screamed and darted forward.

Amelia shook herself as if waking from a dream and looked around her and at her own new dress.

"Oh no! Mommy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Amelia pleaded and her silver dress changed back to blue, using her magic again. "I didn't mean to!"

Sarah grabbed Amelia and pulled her into her arms. "It's okay Little Goblin, but we have to run now. Gather your clothes and only your clothes. Everything else can be bought back okay?"

Amelia was crying but Sarah was frantic with fear. She had used a lot of magic, a beacon of light for those creatures.

It started with a smell, and Sarah's blood froze. It was too late and she was out of options.

She kneeled down to eye level with her daughter as that putrid smell swept through the room. Amelia grimaced in disgust.

"Little Goblin we can't run now. They're here. Do you see my hair Amelia?"

Amelia nodded. Sarah sighed and touched the side of her face.

"Sweetheart I need you to use your magic to turn your blonde hair into my dark brown. Do it quickly."

"Why Mom?"

"Do it now Amelia!" Sarah's mind was reeling with the possibility of a last resort.

Amelia squinted her eyes and then her blonde hair disappeared and turned dark brown like her mothers.

There was a crash from the back door and Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. Sarah grabbed her and ran out the front door.

Outside her car tires had been slashed. Those things were prepared. Fear gripped her so completely. She was lost. How could she protect her child if they couldn't run?

Behind them the creatures came stalking out of the cottage. Sarah trudged through the snow as fast as she could, shaking and terrified for her daughter.

"Mine! Magic mine!" One of the creatures screeched and jumped onto Sarah. She stumbled and they fell onto the cold biting snow. Something slashed her back but she barely felt it.

Amelia was crying and gasping for breath. She had never seen the creatures that had chased them before.

Sarah kicked into the decaying folds of the creature and it rolled away.

She pulled Amelia close to her as the creatures crept forward, looking like death and decay against the pure white of the snow.

"Mommy I'm scared." Amelia whimpered and Sarah looked into her daughter's blue eyes.

"Amelia I'm here. I won't let them take you. I won't Little Goblin."

 _There has to be some way to get there. She has her father's magic, maybe she can take us!_

"Amelia I need you to say something for me okay? I need you to say these exact words."

Amelia looked confused and shaken but she nodded.

"Amelia, say I wish me and my mother were in the Goblin Kingdom right now. Say it sweetheart."

Amelia's eyes widened. "I-I wish me and my mother were in the Goblin Kingdom right now."

Sarah held onto Amelia tightly as one of the creatures jumped, desperate to reach Amelia. Sarah shielded Amelia beneath her as its sickening weight crushed her.

As heavy as the weight was it was no more and beneath their bodies was stone.

Tears fell from Sarah's eyes. She had been so sure it was about to be over, that her daughter would be taken from her forever.

Amelia was in shock. She was looking around at where they were.

Sarah stood up and shook the snow and dirt off her clothes. They were at the gates to the labyrinth. She knew Hoggle's cottage was nearby. He preferred living right outside the walls.

"Mom, this is the Labyrinth, the one from your book. It's real?" Amelia's voice was breathless and dreamy.

"Come Amelia. We have to hurry. Those creatures could have followed us here."

"B-but Mom!"

"Hurry!"

When they began walking away from the gates to the Labyrinth it only confused Amelia more until they came upon a tiny cottage nestled against the trees of the forest.

Smoke was billowing from the chimney so Sarah knew he was home.

Amelia stood behind her mom as Sarah knocked gingerly on the door.

"Who is there at this hour? We're having dinner in here ya know! Don't have enough to feed uninvited guests!" Came the croaky grumpy voice of Hoggle.

Amelia backed away, still frightened, and hid behind a tree. Sarah was smiling though. For the first time in so many years she felt almost safe. Her friends would help them. She was sure she could hear Ambrosius whimpering in a corner, scared of the guests.

"Hoggle, since when am I uninvited?" Sarah called out and there was deathly silence from the cottage.

Suddenly the door opened and four sets of eyes peeked out from the stone walls.

Hoggle came outside first, looking over Sarah. "I-I don't believe it. S-Sarah?"

Sarah grinned, looking at her dear friends. Sir Didymus stood holding his hat in his hands.

Ludo thundered forward. "Sarah!" Then he pulled her into a suffocating hug.

Sarah pulled back. "Hold on a minute. There's someone very important I'd like for you all to meet."

Sarah walked back to the tree and met her daughter's blue eyes. "Come on Little Goblin. Come and meet my friends."

Amelia was wide eyed as Sarah took her small hand in hers and led her out from her hiding spot behind the tree.

She stood behind Amelia, her hands on her shoulders. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, this is my daughter Amelia. Amelia, these are my friends."

"You're real, _really_ real?" Amelia whispered and walked forward to meet them.

"When did you have a kid Sarah?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I've been gone a long time Hoggle. Things change."

"Fair Maiden my name is Sir Didymus and I swear on my honor I will protect thee as I did your mother years ago."

Amelia turned to Sarah. "You were the girl from the story?"

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. She knelt down to Amelia, taking her hand. "Little Goblin I wished my brother away when I was just sixteen years old. I did run this labyrinth."

Sarah could see the wheels turning in Amelia's head. "M-Mom what about the whole story you told me? Did that happen?"

At a loss for how to respond to her daughter, Sarah stood and faced her friends. "Listen there are these creatures that have been chasing us for years. I couldn't get us away in time so I had Amelia wish us here."

"What foul creatures are chasing My Lady and the Young Maiden?"

Ludo held out his big arms and pulled Amelia into a bit orange furry hug. She giggled against it. "That tickles!"

"It started when I found out I was carrying Amelia." Sarah started. "This _thing_ came into my room and kept saying such strange things."

"What did it say?" Hoggle asked, his big eyes wide. He was still fearful of most things.

Sarah was suddenly unsure of just how much to say to her friends. Would they guess where Amelia came from? She decided on honesty. The only time she had ever lied to her friends was when Jareth was still pretending to be her villain.

That thought pained her. She didn't know if she could elicit help from Jareth. He warned her never to return. She knew he had tricked her, lied to her, and used her. She was afraid of what would happen if he found out Amelia was his. What would he do?

At the same time Sarah knew she _had_ to seek his help. Maybe he could stop the creatures and then they could leave before he ever found out Amelia was his? Sarah could only hope Amelia wouldn't get too close to him. Her hair color had been changed but the color of her eyes, her nose, and her mouth were all his.

Sarah was afraid but she was out of time. She spoke carefully. "Hoggle, Amelia has a gift. She has magic."

Hoggle's eyes widened and he looked at the young girl who was petting Ambrosius. "The little lady has magic?"

"Yes Hoggle. When I was carrying her, one of those _things_ came into my room, sensing the magic there. It kept saying that they wanted to eat the magic, that it would revive them, give them power. It said she had enough power to revive them all, that they would come for her once she was born. I began running with her then Hoggle, and I've never stopped. They finally caught us. They almost had her."

"S-Sarah, how does she have magic, how does she have _that much_ magic? Why didn't you call for us to come and save you back then?"

Sarah looked away, pain in her eyes. "I won't say." Then she looked back at Hoggle. "Will you help me Hoggle? I need to see the king. I have to ask if he could get rid of those things for me so we can stop running. They will kill her Hoggle. I'm so tired."

"Of course Sarah. Anything for you."

"Can you call him? Will he come?"

Hoggle shook his head. "No Sarah. He is in the middle of negotiations. There is going to be a war soon if nothing happens. There's this Fae prince who has hated Jareth for a hundred years. If he has his way he'll kill him. His Majesty is in negotiations with the Troll queen. If he can join forces with their kingdom then he'll have plenty of power to defend against an attack."

 _So he wasn't lying about the powerful enemies?_ "Okay. So I'll go to _him_. Amelia?"

Amelia looked over at her mother. She had been listening to every word.

Sarah pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Amelia I need you to stay here with Ludo and Sir Didymus. They will protect you." Then she looked to Hoggle. "I need you to go with me. I've not been in the labyrinth in nine years. I may need help."

Amelia shook her head no. "Mommy don't leave me! What if they come while you're gone?"

"Then I shall protect thee My Lady. No harm shall befoul thee." Sir Didymus vowed.

"They'll keep you safe. I will hurry. I'll be back before you know it."

Amelia grimaced. "Can I change my hair back now?"

Sarah started. "No. Not yet Little Goblin. Promise me you won't."

Amelia's eyes were pleading crystals. Hoggle was looking closely at the girl for the first time.

"Change her hair back to what?" He asked cautiously.

"Amelia Williams, promise me."

"I promise." The young girl finally conceded.

Sarah looked to Hoggle. "It doesn't matter Hoggle. Let's go. I want to hurry. I don't want to leave her for long."

"Why can't she go with us then?"

"Are we going or not?"

Hoggle grunted and finally followed her away from the cottage and to the gates of the Labyrinth.

Sarah was nervous about leaving Amelia but she didn't want to bring her to Jareth yet. If she tried to pass her off as another man's child he still might be cruel to her and Amelia was tenderhearted. She had lived in fear with Sarah over those creatures and had never been treated kindly in school. She didn't need to see the King's cruelty too.

The gates to the labyrinth were the same as ever, hidden unless the traveler knew where to look.

Sarah felt transported back in time as they stepped into the labyrinth, the gates slamming behind them.

Hoggle turned to face Sarah. He looked hurt. "Don't think I don't know whose kid that is Sarah, she looks just like him! Changing her hair color is about as effective as changing the color of her shoes. Sure she looks like you too but that's him made over into a little girl, and then you say she has magic! It's not hard adding two and two Sarah."

Oh she had hoped he wouldn't catch on so quickly. "Please don't say anything Hoggle. He used me and then banished me from the labyrinth. That's why I was unable to contact you."

Hoggle grunted and groaned, finishing by kicking the stone wall. "That Rat! Hurting my best friend."

"Hoggle it's okay. It has been nine years. I'm sure I'm nothing but a passing memory to someone who lives as long as he does. I just need to ask for help this one time and then I can go. I just don't know what he is going to do when he sees me. He told me to never come back."

They had been walking while talking and Sarah hadn't really paid attention to where they were headed.

"Hoggle where are we?"

"Shortcut to the castle. No need in running the labyrinth. All the challenges are shut down right now anyways so this will save us time."

"Why are they shut down?"

"The negotiations. Jareth can't have runners while entertaining the trolls. They'd eat the runners and no one would win!"

That thought rolled through Sarah's stomach and she thought back to Amelia at Hoggle's cottage. Would she be safe from those creatures and now the trolls?

"Don't worry Sarah. She'll be fine. We'll be at the castle soon and then we'll head straight to her."

Sarah's thoughts went to Jareth. She felt torn. She was scared to be away from Amelia, but it was equally terrifying to face him again. She didn't know which was worse.

In record time they had arrived at the Goblin City. The city was so quiet, barren even though it should have been crawling with goblins.

The goblin inside the huge guardian robot at the entrance to the castle was on high alert as Sarah and Hoggle came forward. The goblin recognized Sarah immediately, and called for one of the castle guards to come forward.

A stout little goblin dressed for battle strode out of a guard tower and pointed his spear at Sarah. "Why have you come to the palace?"

"I seek an audience with the Goblin King." Sarah spoke confidently.

"His Majesty is seeing no one. He is in negotiations. Come back next year."

" _Next year._ No I will not! I must speak with him immediately. The matter is urgent. Please."

The guard grumbled a few choice curses and sent a smaller goblin running into the castle to request her audience.

Sarah stood there, so nervous about the possibility of seeing him again. She still remembered vividly her last night with him, before he tossed her aside. He had held her so close, his touch soft and spoke of the promise of forever.

He had told her he loved her time and time again as they had tossed and turned in his chambers. It still hurt her, how it had went from professions of love to cold dismissal.

It was nine years later and the wound was still fresh. She had begun to feel the morning sickness before that night, though she had been unsure of it at the time. She found out she was carrying Amelia only three days after leaving the labyrinth.

Finally the little goblin came back followed by several other goblins. "His Majesty, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom will see you now." Then the goblin added, looking at the ground. "I must tell you miss. He is furious. Said you was 'posed to be banned."


	5. At His Mercy

**AN: Glad to see everyone enjoying this so far! I do love a good cliffhanger. XD There** _ **are**_ **some answers within this chapter. Whether or not poor Sarah will accept them is all on her.**

That rolling sick feeling twisted Sarah's insides again, but she gathered all of the courage she could muster and followed the goblins inside the castle. Hoggle stayed behind, muttering about the Bog of Eternal Stench. She gave him that. If Jareth was so furious she didn't want her friend to get the brunt of his anger for helping her.

Sarah felt small as she walked up the steps and into the throne room.

The throne room was crowded, but not with goblins. All around the room stood what Sarah could only surmise were the trolls. They were hideous looking beasts, all of them at least seven feet tall and looked like brown boulders except for the troll woman seated beside Jareth himself. She was a slightly smaller boulder wearing a dress of grass and twigs.

Sarah looked at the ground, scared to look up and see his face. Her blood raced and her heart pounded out a drumbeat inside of her chest.

The goblin spoke, introducing her to the room. "The labyrinth's champion has returned to seek an audience with His Majesty The Goblin King."

"Yes yes, get on with it." Jareth spoke, his voice cold and indifferent.

Sarah looked up then and her heart ached at the sound of his voice. Jareth was sitting on his throne, wearing his favorite black outfit. There was anger on his face as he stared her down.

"You were banished from my labyrinth were you not?" He asked coldly, tilting his head to the side as if inspecting her for defects.

Sarah searched for her confidence and walked towards the king. _How could I have ever thought he loved me?_

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." Sarah was trying to appease his vanity when before she would have challenged him. "I wouldn't have asked for an audience if it wasn't important."

Jareth stood up from his throne and strode forward. She could see his eyes. They were cruel and cold, the mismatched blues held nothing for her except anger.

"What makes you think you can stride into my labyrinth after I _banished_ you and then seek an audience with me? I told you never to return."

"Please. I need your help."

Jareth laughed then, and the trolls in the room laughed with him. "My help? What makes you think I would help you?"

Sarah felt like she was spinning. "It's just one request and then I'll leave."

"Stop. I have no interest in helping you. Be gone Sarah."

The troll Queen sitting beside him on her own throne chuckled. Her voice sounded like gravel. "I want to hear what the little human wants. Should be fun."

Jareth looked as if he had tasted something sour. "Fine, I'll listen to your request, only because Queen Og'Luck wants to hear."

Sarah struggled to find her voice, unsure of how to ask anything of him with the troll queen sitting there watching. The confidence she had once adorned in front of him had all but vanished.

"I-I'm in need of assistance. There are some creatures from the Underground that present a real and immediate threat to me. Will you stop them please?"

Jareth cackled a laugh, moving to walk around Sarah. He looked like an angry predator. "What makes you think I would help you?"

"What is after you human?" The troll queen asked, leaning forward in her seat in fascination.

"I-I don't know what they're called. I've been running for a few years from them. I can't run anymore. They won't stop until they've gotten what they want."

"What is it they want?" Jareth hissed. He looked frightening, his face furious as he circled Sarah. _How could he have ever been gentle with me? It seems like those months were a dream._

"Please, that doesn't matter. Can you just get them to back off?"

"No. Leave my kingdom immediately. Go back where you came from."

The troll queen stood up and crossed the room to Sarah. "What do they want?"

Sarah felt her insides twisting. There was no escaping this, not if she was going to succeed. "They want my child."

Jareth froze for a fraction of an instant before he chuckled darkly, turning away to sit back on his throne. "Oh so you have a child now? What would the creatures want with that?"

Sarah couldn't answer him, not without him finding out. He was so furious. Would he hurt Amelia? If looks could kill his would.

"Please, can you help us?"

Jareth tossed a crystal in the air and an image appeared. Sarah could see Amelia reflected in the crystal from far off. She was teaching Ludo how to dance. All that could be seen was her fake dark hair and the blue dress that she had begged to wear in the middle of winter.

"You brought the child into my kingdom?" Jareth asked, his voice was like knives as he looked into the crystal. "Without my permission?"

"Please, we had no choice. They were going to kill her!"

"That's no problem of mine. You and the child are to leave my kingdom immediately. What the creatures do is of no consequence to me."

Sarah was shaking. She had lost. He wouldn't help her. Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes, but she met his eyes defiantly as she once used to. "We'll be on our way. Thank you for your time Your Highness. My child's life is on the line. I have to do something to save her. I should have known the great _Goblin King_ would let an innocent die."

Jareth sprang to his feet and stormed to her, reaching out to grip Sarah's chin in his fingers, lifting her head up. His eyes were flashing in anger and his grip was tight. "What happens to the child is not my problem. Whatever mess you got yourself into you can get yourself out of. It matters not to me."

"You're right. We'll leave as soon as I get back to the cottage." Sarah felt defeated. She had done all she could without revealing who Amelia was. That she wouldn't do. He was too cruel. She didn't want him harming their child.

"Why not bring her here now?" Jareth hissed and tossed another crystal into the air.

In a heartbeat Ludo appeared with Amelia standing there dazed from the instance of being in one place one second and appearing in another place the next.

Fear gripped Sarah but she was stopped by one of the trolls before she could go to her.

Amelia slowly looked around the room, her inquisitive face taking everything in. Finally she saw the Goblin King himself, glaring down at her. Her eyes went wide.

"You're the Goblin King?" She asked as his eyes looked over her features. Sarah saw the wheels turning in his head as his gaze searched their daughter's. Hoggle was right. Changing her hair color had the same effect of not changing anything at all.

"It seems your mother has told us a story of monsters chasing you little girl. Is this true?" Jareth asked, kneeling down to eye level with Amelia.

"The monsters have chased me my whole life! They want my magi-."

"Amelia no!" Sarah screamed and ran forward, shoving past the trolls to pull Amelia into her arms. Jareth's eyes flashed to Sarah's. What Amelia said didn't get past him, though Queen Og'Luck seemed none-the-wiser.

"But he's the Goblin King Mom! Like your story!"

"No sweetheart he is nothing like the story I told you! Don't say another word."

"Amelia is it?" Jareth pondered, his fingers grasping his chin in thought as he searched her face, taking in every detail of her.

The troll queen had since sat back on her makeshift throne, watching the scene in intrigue. Her ugly lips were pulled back into a grin.

Amelia was looking into Jareth's face with as much intensity as he was looking into hers.

"Yes my name is Amelia Williams."

"Williams?" For a second Jareth's eyes flashed to Sarah's and then back to Amelia's. "Tell me Amelia, you've been running from the monsters your whole life? How long has that been?" _He's trying to figure out how old she is! He's guessing. He is going to figure it out!_

Before Sarah could stop her Amelia grinned. _Oh no she looks so much like him when she smiles._ "I'm eight years old. How old are you?"

Jareth laughed then, a real laugh that had all of the trolls and the few goblins in the room laughing. He put a hand on Amelia's shoulder. Sarah was afraid to breathe.

"These monsters, they want to hurt you?"

Amelia gulped and nodded. "Mom has always saved me before they could catch me though, but this time was different and we couldn't escape so she told me to wish us here."

"What do the creatures look like?" Jareth asked Amelia.

"They're big and green and smell like bad things. They have yellow eyes and make sucking sounds when they think they're close to me. They can disguise themselves to look like people too. They usually just hide in the mirrors though. That's where they found Mom when I was still growing inside her."

"Amelia that's enough." Sarah pleaded.

"Yes, that's plenty enough." Jareth spoke, his expression hard and stood up, straightening himself.

"I've made my decision."

Sarah took Amelia's hand and gripped it tightly. She hated herself for it but she was at his mercy.

"Since you are my labyrinth's champion and my labyrinth is known for helping children, not sending them to their deaths, I will grant you this one request.

"You and your daughter may stay in the castle until I find the creatures that are hunting her. You are not to seek me out during this time, and you are not to talk to any of my guests. We have more important matters to attend to than a human woman and her child."

Sarah nodded, relief flooding her. Soon it would be over and they wouldn't have to run anymore.

Amelia's eyes were only for the Goblin King as they stood there in the throne room. Jareth conjured a crystal and held it out for Amelia. She reached for it but Sarah pulled her back. Amelia shrugged her mother away and took the crystal from him. Jareth's eyes darted to Sarah. His expression was unreadable.

The crystal popped like a bubble causing Amelia to giggle before it turned into a necklace that closely resembled the one around Jareth's neck.

"This will keep the creatures as you call them from finding your daughter while I take care of them. I'm only doing this because Queen Og'Luck is intrigued." His eyes met Sarah's. _He looks tired._

The Goblin King then called for two little she-goblins to take Sarah and Amelia to the room they would be staying in.

Once inside the plain little room Sarah went over to the bed and sank down onto it, covering her face with her hands. She felt drained and yet hopeful. Maybe soon they could stop running.

Seeing Jareth though had opened every wound right back up. She had long yearned to see him once more even if it hurt, and it had.

"Mommy can I _please_ change my hair back now?"

Before Sarah could say anything there was a crackle of the energy Sarah used to always associate with him and then he was there in the room with them.

Jareth's expression had changed. Sarah stood to face him, their daughter in between them. He did look tired.

"Little Amelia," he asked, breaking the silence. "Did you use magic to change your hair color?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked before Sarah could stop her.

Sarah was terrified but Jareth's face was not hard or cold and cruel. It had softened.

The Goblin King took a step forward to the girl. "Amelia I believe I know your mother's reasons for keeping your hair the way it is now and I agree with her." His eyes moved to meet Sarah's. "You have more than just those creatures to worry about right now, and it will keep you both safe for a while longer."

 _He knows she is his. He is sure of it._ Sarah put a hand on Amelia's shoulder and moved her hair back out of her face. "Thank you. I know you wanted me gone and I came back unexpectedly, but I had no other choice. I know how little you want me here Jareth, and I'm sorry to inconvenience you so much. I couldn't let them take her."

"Sarah." Jareth breathed her voice and it sent shivers down her spine. It didn't sound cruel or indifferent, it sounded like a plea. "Lay low. Do not leave this room until I can get you both around the trolls. I may be in negotiations with them but they could turn sides in an instant. If I'm right, and I believe I am, it would not do for them to get a good look at Amelia would it?"

Sarah froze. It was out in the open, the question about Amelia. He wanted an answer, his expression demanded it, and as much as it pained Sarah she knew she would not lie to him.

"Amelia, it will be okay to change your hair color back for a few minutes, but only a few okay?" Sarah told the girl and Amelia grinned, her blue eyes sparkling.

In another second her hair had returned to the same shade of blonde as her father's.

Amelia was smart. She was looking up at Jareth. "Our hair is the same color and Mom is the girl from the story. So that makes you my dad right? Mom said the girl and the Goblin King fell in love before she had to leave the Underground."

Sarah felt the blood rush into her cheeks as she looked at the two of them standing there. "Yes Amelia. He's your father." Sarah's voice shook as she confirmed what Jareth had already guessed.

Amelia then turned to Sarah. She was expecting her daughter to be angry for not telling her the truth before but instead Amelia looked confused.

"Mom he said he banished you. In your story you told me it was a great misfortune that made the girl leave the labyrinth."

Sarah sighed. "I was telling you the romantic version of the tale. I didn't think you'd like to hear the truth of it. You love your happy endings Little Goblin, and even though that one wasn't a happy ending the truth was still worse."

"You call her Little Goblin?" Jareth asked and Sarah's eyes shot up to his. His lips had quirked into a small smile. Her heart faltered at the not so subtle joy in his eyes.

Sarah failed to answer him, guarding her expression. He may have been almost pleasant but the truth remained that he still didn't want her there, had still banished her.

Jareth called for two little goblins to come forward. Sarah hadn't even known they were there.

"You two are to stay here tonight and pretend to be Sarah and Amelia if any of the trolls come knocking." Then he looked to Sarah. "Come, you and the Little Goblin here aren't safe in this room. You can stay in my queen's chambers."

"Queen's chambers?" Sarah started. "What about the Troll Queen. Where is she staying?"

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah, trolls prefer dirt and forests to stone walls. They are staying in the Fiery's forest when they're not in the castle."

Then the three of them vanished from that little plain room and reappeared in the queen's chambers. Sarah had been there before. Many times their escapades had gone from his chambers to those and then back again. Being there brought back too many memories for Sarah to take. Her stomach soured.

The chambers held different shades of blue and magic-made starlight sprinkled the ceiling. It was Sarah's design as he had decorated the chambers to please her when they were together. It was the promise of more, of becoming his queen. All Sarah saw was the lie and it tasted bitter. _Why are the chambers still decorated this way?_

"Amelia, go ahead and turn your hair color back to Sarah's shade. Just in case something comes sniffing around." Jareth spoke and Amelia did just that, even if she wasn't pleased with it.

Then Jareth conjured a crystal in his hands and tossed it into the room where the enormous closet was. "Whatever either of you want to wear will be inside since going back for your things would be too dangerous."

Sarah looked up at him, his eyes were searching hers. "Thank you Jareth."

Amelia was grinning and looking at her father even as she yawned. "Can I do that?"

Jareth laughed and walked over to her, rustling her hair. He looked the part of the proud parent, but Sarah was still nervous and unsure. "I will teach you in good time, when it is safe for you to learn."

"Amelia it's time for bed, you can barely stand up." Sarah spoke to her daughter but she shook her head no.

"Oh come on Mom I just met-."

"Amelia."

"Fine!" Amelia conceded and looked to both Jareth and Sarah. She was smiling. "Goodnight Mom, Dad."

Jareth stayed in the room until Sarah helped Amelia to bed and then he motioned for Sarah to follow him. Sarah's skin was crawling with nerves. She was terrified to be alone with him after everything that had happened, and it still scared her to leave Amelia alone.

"Don't worry Sarah, if anything happens to her I will know. She's still wearing the necklace."

Sarah nodded and then followed him through the door that separated the queen's chambers from the king's.

Jareth's chambers were as she remembered, all silky shades of black and glitter. The chambers were enormous and had couches and arm chairs sitting beside the fireplace. He followed behind her to that section of the chambers.

Sarah shivered as she felt his gloved hand touch her back.

"You've been hurt Sarah." Jareth muttered as his fingers traced the gash through her ripped shirt that Sarah had forgotten about.

Sarah flinched and moved away from his touch even as she felt the warm flutter of his magic heal the wound.

"You've been running from those creatures since you found out you were pregnant with Amelia?"

Sarah nodded. "Not three days after you banished me. We've never stopped running."

He looked almost hurt at that. "You can stop running now Sarah. I will take care of those _things_ for you both."

Sarah frowned, her eyes paying special attention to the stone work of the floor. "I don't understand Jareth. Earlier you were so adamant about you not caring, about wanting us to leave."

"Look Sarah," Jareth spoke, his voice smooth and pleading. He was holding up a crystal in his hand.

Sarah walked forward to better see the crystal, reaching out her hands to hold it. She was standing close to Jareth. In the crystal she could see the younger version of herself standing before Jareth arguing with him over the cleaners. Her friends stood beside her, watching the king chastise her.

She remembered it. That had been one of the times they had pretended to hate each other. It was an act. She remembered the thrill of it, pretending to despise him when she really wanted to pull him to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked, her voice shaking. That had been a game back then, when he still professed to love her. Was he saying he was pretending to hate her now?

"It means Sarah, that not everything is as it seems in this place, or did you learn nothing from your time in the labyrinth?"

Sarah shook her head and met his eyes. "You banished me, told me you were _bored_ with me."

He flinched and Sarah saw the pain there, hidden behind his usually snarky demeanor. "I did what I had to."

"You laughed at me in front of the trolls and told me what happened to us didn't matter!"

"I won't apologize for what I've done Sarah! I did what I had to, to protect you, and then _her_ when I felt my magic within her. I knew she was mine that instant."

Sarah felt like throwing up. Her head was spinning. "You told me you said you loved me to keep me in your bed. That I was nothing to you."

"No Sarah." Jareth spoke then, his eyes blazing with emotion as he moved closer to her. His hand pressed against the side of her face. She shivered against the familiar leather of his gloves. "You are _everything_ to me. Those enemies I once spoke to you of had discovered you. I couldn't protect you then, and so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I pretended you were nothing but a human consort and I had grown bored of you.

"It was the same situation this evening when you came _back_ to the labyrinth and requested an audience with me. The trolls are on a very thin line with me, whether they will help me in the war I know is starting or if they will aide my enemies. If they suspect what you really mean to me they could use that against me.

"Then you said there were creatures hunting _you_. I knew then I couldn't let you leave, not if you were in danger in the Above as well, and so I played the scene perfectly so that the troll queen would ask to know more. Once you said they were after your child I felt my world turning once more, as it did all those years ago when you ran my labyrinth.

"I had to be careful though, of what I said, how I reacted. I had to get the information I needed to assist you and make it look like I was just being a generous king, allowing his champion aide only after she spoke of the danger to her child."

Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head and backed away. She felt as if at any moment she would faint. Her stomach twisted in knots as her world shifted. "I-I don't know what to believe. One minute you're cruel and then the next you're telling me you really loved me all those years ago? I-I don't know. I'm going to go and lie down with Amelia."

The pained look in his eyes once would have torn Sarah's heart out, but she was lost.

"Precious, I'm sorry I hurt you. _That_ I will apologize for, if there had been another way." He paused, looking out of the open window to the labyrinth. "There has to be another way now. Now there's Amelia. I can't lose you both."

Sarah met his eyes defiantly despite her tears. "You say that, but did you _try_ to find another way back then? What does it matter now anyways? You still have the same enemies! You're almost at _war_ with one. Even if you weren't lying nothing has changed except that now there _is_ Amelia and if she opens her heart to you only for you to crush it just like you did mine it would ruin the innocence of her."

She left him speechless to go back to their daughter, crawling into the bed beside her. Amelia was already asleep, dreaming peacefully. Sleep didn't come as easily for Sarah.

She didn't know what was real. What part of what Jareth said was the truth? Was this another game he was playing, another knife to stab her in the back with when she was complacent or was it real? Had he really been trying to protect her from his enemies?


	6. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl

**AN: Poor Sarah. What's real and what's a lie? I sincerely hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

Amelia was awake before the sun had even finished rising against the Underground sky. Sarah found her sitting in the window overlooking the labyrinth.

Sarah watched her for a long while. Amelia had curled her legs up to her chin and was humming the song from the ballroom that Sarah had sung to her.

When Sarah sat up in bed Amelia turned to look at her mother. She was smiling dreamily. "That was the song he sang to you in the ballroom wasn't it? That's why the lyrics were so pretty."

"Yes, Little Goblin."

"Know what Mom?"

"What?"

"Now the story can be completed and you can have your happy ending."

Sarah sighed, how could she crush her daughter's hope for a happy ending? There was no such thing.

Sarah directed Amelia to gather up some clothes from the closet Jareth had stocked for them and showed Amelia where the bathing chambers were.

"You know Mom I bet he was pretending to be mad at you, just like he did when you were keeping your secret from your friends, because he was different when he came here with just us. I bet he still loves you. Maybe we'll get to be a family." Amelia chatted as Sarah readied the water, showing Amelia how everything worked in the bathing room.

Sarah felt sick, like the room had grown too stifling. "Sweetheart I love you with my whole heart. Please don't get your hopes up Little Goblin."

Amelia frowned. "I know there's hope Mom. He looked at you like the princes did the princesses in my fairy tales, like you were his true love."

 _True love doesn't exist._ "Get your bath Amelia. I don't know what's in store for us today."

While Amelia bathed, Sarah wandered back into the bed chambers. She closed her eyes for a moment. The night before felt almost like a dream, the way he looked at her almost like he had those years before when she was so in love with him. _I still am. I still love him like I was that clueless girl nine years ago. I can't let myself give in to it though. If I choose to believe him he could hurt not just me but her too._

When Amelia came out of the room, dressed and ready for the day Hoggle knocked on the doors.

He looked uncertain and wary. "His Majesty said the trolls sleep during the day so it will be safe for you and the little lady to move about the castle and the labyrinth, only you can't go to the throne room or anywhere he is unless he comes for you."

Sarah looked down at her daughter. Amelia looked upset. "You can't tell anyone or anything in the labyrinth who he is to you okay? You have to pretend you don't know."

Amelia grumbled over that but she gave in. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go find some food then."

They wound up finding the kitchens. The goblins inside had already been preparing breakfast for them. They ate there before heading outside so Amelia could go see the goblin city.

She was a huge hit with the goblins. They loved her instantly. She was all smiles and laughter and they ate it up. Sarah would have taken her to see the fierys but that was where the trolls were staying.

They wandered the goblin city and then entered the labyrinth. Sarah's mind was back at the castle though, on the Goblin King and what he had told her the night before. She wasn't really paying attention to the details of the stone walls like she had once used to.

She did not know what was going to happen, but she knew that Amelia was smiling and that was enough for the moment. There had been too much sadness in her life. Sarah only hoped that Jareth would not add to it.

The labyrinth was devoid of its usual creatures and goblin challengers. It was an odd feeling not to run into the wise man or the knockers.

The day was pleasant though. Amelia won Hoggle over before long, and had him all but eating out of the palm of her hand.

Ludo and Sir Didymus met up with them and Sarah felt more at ease with all of her friends there with them. It allowed her time to reflect more on what Jareth had told her.

Her chest tightened. She wanted to believe him so badly, but she had too many years to build up the resistance inside of her. She had run with Amelia too long, fought for her child's life alone. _He could have at least explained the situation to me!_

They avoided the junk yard because Sarah was terrified Amelia would get crushed with all the forgotten junk, but they did go and show Amelia where the cleaners had chased Sarah and Hoggle before. Amelia ate it up. She was in her element.

 _Of course she is in her element here. She is as part of Jareth and his labyrinth as she is of me._

Once the sun began its descent Hoggle urged them both back to the castle, trying to get them back before the trolls could come out of the forest.

Jareth appeared then, and transported them back to that plain little room in the castle before the sun could finish going down.

Amelia was confused. "Why didn't we go back to the other room?"

"Because the trolls are on their way to the castle. They will know something is different if you both come out of the queen's chambers."

"Shouldn't we just hide here for the evening?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shook his head. "Of course not. You will both have to come to the throne room for an update on my search for those things that hunt Amelia. Besides, it would look odd if you didn't show up at some point. They might start to think I'm hiding you, and it would bring up too many questions."

The last thing Sarah wanted to do was to see the trolls again. Something about them made her nervous, and she definitely didn't want Amelia anywhere near them.

"Okay. We'll come when summoned." Sarah conceded and turned to Amelia. "Little Goblin, when we go to the throne room we have to act like this never happened okay? That we've been shoved inside this terrible little room all day."

Amelia nodded. "I understand Mom."

Jareth could see the stress and the worry written on Sarah's face. "Don't worry Sarah. I will make your meeting in the throne room as quick as I can so that you both can get out of there. You will both be transported back to the queen's chambers when you are dismissed and I will join you both after I have entertained the trolls."

"What about supper?" Amelia asked, rubbing her belly.

Jareth laughed, his eyes bright with joy. He looked at Amelia like she was sunlight. "It will be waiting for you when you return to the queen's chambers."

He looked at Sarah then, his eyes searching hers. She only nodded briefly, looking away from his mismatched eyes. She dared not hope.

The Goblin King left then, leaving Sarah and Amelia to wait for his summons.

Sarah was exhausted, and she wondered if Jareth had had any luck finding those things yet. Did she want him to find them so soon so they could leave back to the Aboveground? She was unsure. She still loved him, despite every bitter thought, and Amelia had only just met him. He did say that he couldn't lose them. Was that real? Somehow the thought of leaving the Underground made Sarah sick.

 _I just wish I could tell what he is really thinking. Is he telling the truth? Did he banish me to protect me or is he just playing another game?_

Soon a goblin came to summon Sarah and Amelia to the throne room.

Amelia wasn't fazed. She was excited. All of what was happening could have come straight out of a story book. Sarah knew the real danger.

Jareth was talking with Queen Og'Luck when they were introduced into the throne room. For all intents and purposes he acted like he had not heard.

"It is possible to yield some of the northern wastes in return for your services."

The troll queen grunted. "Did I stutter? I said all or none."

Jareth stood then, taking notice of Sarah and Amelia for the first time. "We shall discuss this more after our guests have been dismissed. This shouldn't take long Queen Og'Luck."

The troll queen looked at Sarah like she was nothing but a flea. "If this human wasn't your champion I'd say give her over to us. That would be in bad humor though, against your rules and all."

Jareth chuckled. "Yes, I don't know how the older one would do for stew though. Best leave them to me."

Queen Og'Luck laughed, the gravel of her voice unsettling. "No, the older one would be best for jerky. The younger one would make a delicious stew."

Jareth laughed loudly, the other trolls and goblins joining him. "Maybe next time."

He then looked at Sarah and Amelia like they were dirt under his boots.

"As for the both of you. I have had no such luck in my search today. As of right now I have no idea how long you will have to remain in the castle. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Wait." Queen Og'Luck ordered, her stone grey eyes on Sarah. "Why not have them feast with us tonight? They are guests after all."

Jareth conjured a crystal, rolling it around in his hand. "Since when do we allow the common thread to dine with us?"

"She's your champion Jareth. Surely that puts her above the rest?"

Jareth chuckled and the crystal disappeared. "All that title gets her is the one request I've already granted Queen Og'Luck. That doesn't make her any better than that dwarf that keeps my grounds."

Queen Og'Luck laughed, the sound like rocks crumbling. "You have a point Your Highness."

Jareth looked to Sarah and Amelia. His eyes held that cruel malice again. "Be gone before I change my mind about giving you over to the trolls."

Relief flooded Sarah as they walked out of the throne room, and back to that plain room again.

The two goblins who were there before sent Sarah and Amelia back to the queen's chambers.

This time there were new additions to the room. There were dolls and toys for Amelia who squealed in delight. Even Sarah couldn't stop from smiling.

Amelia began to inspect each and every one of her toys, leaving Sarah to go to the bathing chambers.

She picked out an outfit for the night. She knew Jareth would be back when he was done with the trolls.

He really did seem to sincerely not care about her in the throne room. It made the situation all the more confusing.

When the garden tub was filled with hot steamy water Sarah undressed and sank into it.

She felt like she could forget everything as she stayed there as Amelia played with her toys in the other room.

All those years spent running had left Sarah little time to let her guard down, but she felt almost safe there.

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Sarah?" It was Jareth.

She sat up, suddenly fearful. "Is Amelia okay?"

She heard his laugh. "She is fine. She already ate and went to bed while you were napping. I thought it best not to disturb you."

Sarah rose out of the water and quickly dried off her body and dressed. Her hair was still soaked and not brushed when she opened the door to Jareth.

He stood there in his gray breeches, and his white poet shirt. He wasn't wearing his gloves or his jacketed cape.

The sight of him still made her heart flutter.

Instead of meeting his eyes where he would see the not so subtle desire in hers she looked around him, to the sleeping form on the bed. Amelia's new dolls were snuggled against her as she slept.

"Can we go and talk privately? You must be hungry." Jareth asked, his voice was soft and pleading. Sarah felt the involuntary rush through her veins that he always caused.

She was wary of him, and yet she followed him back to his chambers. There was food waiting beside the leather couches and chairs. Sarah made a plate and sat in one of the chairs as far from him as she could get.

Jareth did not eat. She assumed he ate with the trolls, whatever _that_ was. Instead he sprawled out in the large leather chair he adored. Sarah remembered that chair _intensely_.

The blood must have rushed to her cheeks because he was smirking, his winged eyebrows raised. "Remembering something Sarah?"

Instead of answering she took a huge gulp of the sweet fairy wine he knew she loved.

He chuckled as he watched her busy herself with the food. He had a leg propped up on the arm of the chair, much like he was over fond of doing in his throne room. His wild blonde hair reflected in the light of the roaring fire.

Sarah did everything in her power not to look at him when he looked so delicious. She finished the food and put it away in record time.

"I did find something out about those creatures today." He broke the silence and her eyes shot up to his.

"You said you hadn't."

"I'm not about to give the trolls any information regarding those creatures. They are magic feeders, Mirror Dwellers. If the trolls found out what they were they would know Amelia had magic, that she was part Fae."

"Oh."

"Precious, I won't let anything happen to that little girl in the other room. I promise you she is safe here."

Sarah laughed sarcastically. "Yes. So safe she has to hide her hair and pretend you're not her father?"

"Until the trolls leave my kingdom and I have their loyalty yes. I won't risk it beforehand but she is still safer here than Above."

Sarah sighed and leaned back into her chair, running a hand through her long dark brown hair. "I know."

"Will you ever believe what I said last night is true?"

Sarah thought for a long moment, taking another sip of the wine. "I don't know. How can I be sure this isn't another game? I won't allow my heart to be walked on all over again."

Jareth moved then from his chair to kneel on his knees in front of her. She was shaking, and her blood was racing from more than just the fear of letting him in again.

He reached out and took her hands in his and she felt like putty in his warm hands. They clasped hers and she yearned to pull him to her and meet his lips.

"You are not a game to me Sarah Williams. You are the other half of me. I thought I was doing the right thing back then and I still believe I did. I saved you from a far worse fate."

His eyes were hypnotizing. It would be so easy to lean over to feel his lips again after so many years.

She shook her head as if waking from a dream. "See there Jareth? How could I know that was real?"

"Because Sarah, you don't. There's no way to know. That's how it _is_. You can only choose to trust me once more, that this time I won't push you away." His thumbs stroked lazy circles on her hands. Her skin crawled in joy from the touch. "Or you can choose to believe I'm lying and trying to trick you. It's up to you and you alone."

"I can't go through that again."

"You won't. I swear it."

He had moved to where his face was a mere few inches from hers. One of his hands moved to caress the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She shivered against the touch, closing her eyes against it.

Even though his voice was gentle and loving, and his fingers set her skin on fire she pulled away. She stood up, moving away from him. He looked dejected.

"I can't. I'm sorry Jareth. I do love you, and don't think this doesn't go against everything I'm feeling. Your words hold such promises. What will your actions hold? For now I can't."

He stood before her and in a heartbeat he pressed his lips to hers. She yielded before she even knew what she was doing. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer even as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. The warmth of him felt like coming home. He broke the kiss as suddenly as he had started it, leaving her gasping.

"Then let me prove it to you Sarah."

Her nerves were on fire. It took every ounce of willpower not to drag him back down to her. Her fingers were still clenched in his wild blonde hair, and she grasped them even as she shook.

"You still have your powerful enemies even though it has been nine years. How can things change now?"

"Because I've been without my champion, my equal, my other half for nine years. I can't bear to go another day without you here Sarah. I've been living in a dream while you've been away."

Sarah was torn. She longed to concede to him, but her head was telling her no. "Our relationship would still be a secret, locked up and hidden from view. I may have done it when it was just us but Amelia can't."

"Trust me Sarah. If I can win the trolls over to my side you won't have to hide."

"So you think lying to them now will keep them on your side during the big reveal later? That seems like the surest path to turning them against you!"

Jareth nodded and pressed his forehead against hers, sighing. "You're right. Lying to them will only serve to drive them away. I have been foolish. I've made the wrong move twice in my life now. I should have talked to you nine years ago instead of assuming I had all the answers."

Sarah pressed her hand against his cheek as he turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. She began to stroke his blonde hair while trying to deny the flood of desire that swept through her veins and landed straight in her stomach.

"You are still that same arrogant, egotistical, vain king I met when I wished Toby away, but I am no longer that starry eyed girl. You make mistakes just like me. Prove it to me Jareth, that this isn't another ploy to use to crush me later." She was shaking, and there were tears in her eyes but hope had begun to take hold.

"I will Precious. I won't deny you ever again."


	7. Letting Go

**AN: KBates brought up a _really_ good point. I only briefly mentioned Sarah's ability to take care of herself and her child in Chapter 2, but I realize I didn't leave **_**enough**_ **of an explanation.**

 **She has a trust fund she has been using to get them by over the years with her father's consent, but she has been working as an editor so she can travel and still work, because it's Sarah and she really wants to do everything herself.**

 **She hates using the trust unless it's an emergency, which is smart. They rent out small homes or apartments she doesn't have to lease, and for her medical bills, and those of Amelia's vaccinations, that was part of those emergency trust uses. XD Oh, and public schools are free. It is only too easy to change schools. My younger sister has multiple, multiple times.**

 **I shall go back and rework my explanation. Thank you.**

 **Moving along.**

 **This is definitely an adult chapter. M rating. At this point they deserve this.. Read and enjoy!**

Sarah parted from Jareth without another word. The first few steps she took away from his warmth felt like miles instead of feet. She went back to the queen's chambers and crawled into bed next to Amelia.

For the first time in so many years she felt something like hope blossoming in her chest. Jareth seemed so sincere. It had become almost impossible to deny him as he pleaded with her.

Even though she still had technically given in a little she had not completely. She refused to get her hopes up, and yet it was happening.

Jareth was looking for the Mirror Dwellers. He would take care of them soon and Amelia would be free from them. He told her he would prove himself sincere. Amelia was finally in the Underground and Sarah could see the healthy color of her cheeks returning as she slept sweetly.

Sarah was smiling as she closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

Morning dawned and once again Amelia was up with the sunrise, ready to start her day in the labyrinth again.

Sarah could hardly keep up with her as they both dressed and readied for the day.

Waiting for them this time was Jareth, leaning against the walls of his castle, crystal in hand.

Amelia ran to him, throwing her arms around him. It made Sarah's heart ache in both joy and sadness. She was sure that if anything happened Amelia would have her heart broken.

Sarah had to be strong for the both of them, no matter how endearing his gaze was as he met her eyes.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Sarah asked, following the two of them into the Goblin City.

"I thought Amelia might like to play around with her magic some since she has long been unable to practice properly." Jareth spoke.

Amelia's eyes widened and she began to dance around. "Mom I should have wished us here ages ago!"

Jareth's eyes darkened at that. "You couldn't have Amelia, not safely. You're lucky you wished you both here at this time, when before it would have been more dangerous than the Mirror Dwellers are."

"Why?"

"Because, Little One, Prince Oren once stayed here. We were on the verge of a treaty. Now he is out for blood, mine in particular. It would have been easy for him to see our similarities since he is Fae as am I. Queen Og'Luck's kind aren't very bright. It was Oren's spies that discovered Sarah in the first place. Putting two and two together wouldn't be difficult."

"Do you still love Mom?" Amelia asked abruptly.

Both Jareth and Sarah flinched. Sarah grabbed for the stone of a goblin's home to brace herself. Jareth smiled though, his mismatched eyes looking into Sarah's jade.

"Yes Little One, I always will."

Amelia looked pensive before turning to Sarah. "See I told you you could still have a happy ending."

Jareth saw the doubt on Sarah's face, the guarded expression across her jade colored eyes. "Come Amelia, let's not dwell too long in the city. I do have a destination in mind for us today."

A breath escaped Sarah's lips that she did not know she was holding as she followed them through the city. Jareth was a walking encyclopedia concerning his labyrinth, telling Amelia every little detail. It allowed for Sarah to walk unbothered, so that she could tame her thoughts.

She didn't want him to still have the effect on her that he did, not when she was trying so hard to keep her distance. He was magnetizing though, and as much as she tried to push her thoughts away they kept going back to the night before.

Watching him from a distance brought her back to being sixteen years old. When he had appeared in her parent's room he was both a dream and a nightmare. She felt that same apprehension then as she had back then.

They wound up going to a little meadow brimming with wildflowers. Amelia was thrilled.

"The trolls can't stand the smell here so Amelia should be safe enough to practice with her magic for as long as she chooses." Jareth told Sarah, as he moved to stand close to her. She froze up, refusing to turn and look at him.

In her mind she was seeing him back her against the stone wall in the tunnels past the False Alarms. She had felt so brave, so sure of what she was doing that she hadn't given a single thought to what he was saying to her. She only saw the challenge. _It's a piece of cake._

 _Am I making the same mistake?_

Suddenly Sarah was unsure. Maybe he had been telling the truth all along.

There was a gentle pressure as his gloved hand touched her back. She looked up to meet his eyes.

Again she was brought back to her time in the labyrinth when she was just a girl. He was frightening and magnificent. He had burned through her veins before she had even known what it was to feel that kind of desire.

She remembered the look on his face when she told him he had no power over her, how defeated and torn he looked as he tossed his crystal into the air and returned her Above. She had thought it only a game, that he was only her own villain, trying to trick her into giving up her brother.

Then she remembered the first day she returned to the Underground with her friends. He had appeared, playing the villain again, but there had been a spark of something in his eyes. Now that she had years of distance she knew what that look was. He held it in his eyes as his hand rubbed her back. The expression was one of hope and yearning.

Sarah moved from Jareth as if waking from a dream. All those years that he led her to believe he had only been using her were heavy on her mind.

She turned to meet his gaze once more, her eyes hard with her stubborn nature. Her voice was low so Amelia couldn't hear. "I was gone for _nine_ years. If I hadn't been so desperate to ask for your help you wouldn't have even known about her. You would have never sought me out."

She took a step back from the Goblin King. His expression was careful, guarded.

"I don't think you understand how time works for my kind. Ten years for us is a mere blink compared to the same for you. I would have come for you when it was safe. You've no idea the danger you're in."

Sarah's eyes flashed in anger. "I refuse to believe that! You once watched me when I would pretend in the park. You knew when to hand me that book to introduce me to your world. Don't tell me time works differently when you can _re-order_ it."

It was his turn for his eyes to harden against hers, no longer pleading or begging for forgiveness. His cruel mask was firmly back in place.

"You are going to great lengths to keep me away. So be it." He hissed at her and then in a rush of wind he was gone.

Sarah turned to see Amelia watching her. "Where did he go?"

Sarah shrugged. "Probably to do king stuff Little Goblin. Now he said you can practice your magic here without having to be afraid."

Amelia looked dejected. "I thought he was going to teach me."

Sarah walked over to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure he will. For now just play okay?"

Amelia nodded, perking up. "Okay, I'll practice for him."

Sarah's emotions were in rolling turmoil. She watched Amelia practice her magic, trying to conjure her own crystals, but her mind was on Jareth and all he had told her.

They stayed there until the sun began its descent. Jareth appeared to bring them back. He took them straight to the queen's chambers and disappeared.

Sarah was relieved. It meant they wouldn't have to deal with the trolls that night. She hated that Amelia was upset though.

Amelia took her new toys to one of the smaller couches of the chambers and played quietly while Sarah stewed.

She felt stupid and used. He could have come for her ages ago if he had really loved her right? Even if he had that Prince Loren or whatever his name was staying with him he could have at least went to her Above and told her what was happening!

The more she thought about it the more furious she became. _And then he tells me I'm going to great lengths to push_ him _away!? He pushed_ me _away for nine years! What did he expect me to do, melt in his hands?_

Sarah was fuming, pacing the chambers. Her emotions were high she knew.

When they had eaten and Amelia was in bed Jareth still hadn't appeared. She didn't know why that was affecting her so.

Finally she had had enough. She slipped out of the chambers and into Jareth's that adjoined theirs.

He wasn't there. _Of course not!_ Instead of turning and leaving Sarah plopped right on down on his favorite chair, trying to keep from pacing.

She was there a long while before the doors to the chambers opened and Jareth walked in. For a few infinite moments he didn't see her.

Her blood was racing, her heart pounding inside her chest. Finally his eyes found her there in his chair. He froze.

Sarah stood from the chair, her hands clenching the fabric of her shirt to steady herself. Everything inside of her boiled up into that one moment, and before she knew what she was doing she was running across the expanse of his chambers. He met her there in the middle as she threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as their lips collided.

She devoured him, tasting his lips and then his tongue as her back found the stone wall. She was shaking but he held her secure in his grip as her legs tightened around him, desperate to get as close to him as she could.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as she broke from the kiss to kiss across his jawline and taste the salt of his neck. He groaned against her as her teeth bit into the soft flesh where his shoulders began.

She pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her bra as his teeth nipped her earlobe, his warm breath sending heat flooding through her. He freed one hand to find her chest, pulling the bra the rest of the way off. The soft leather of his glove was cool against her skin as he massaged her there.

She grabbed for his hand, yanking the glove off so she could feel the warmth of his fingers as he teased her skin.

Their lips met again, urgent and yielding as they devoured each other.

Somehow Sarah had lost the rest of her clothes and he the same as his warmth invaded her. She gasped and moaned his name against the warm velvet of his lips as he moved against her. She paid no heed to the stone of the wall against her back.

She grasped both sides of his face, looking into his eyes. She nipped his lips with her teeth as his pace quickened. Her eyes closed against her will as her senses exploded. She arched her neck and his teeth bit at her skin as she called out his name. He followed her closely, burying his head onto her shoulder.

In another instant she was on his bed and he was above her, his lips trailing along her body, his tongue tasting her as she gripped the bed sheets in her hands.

"I missed you Precious." He sighed against the swell of her chest, his teeth gently probing while his free hand moved down the length of her body.

"I love you." Sarah gasped as his fingers found her yielding to him.

He leaned up to continue kissing her mouth as his fingers explored her. She was moaning beneath him. When she could not take it anymore his other hand slid behind her head and then his hips were sliding against hers once more.

When it was done Sarah was wrapped in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder while her legs were around his waist. One of his arms held her close while the other stroked her hair.

She was afraid to say something and break the spell she was under, the utter bliss she was feeling as her fingers traced lines along his collarbone and up his neck.

His back was against the headboard, supporting them both as they sat there in silence. Finally Sarah knew she must say something.

"Jareth what are we going to do?"

He sighed against her, bending his head down to kiss the top of her head. "First I'm going to take care of the Mirror Dwellers once I find them. We will go from there."

Sarah sat up to better look him in his eyes. "You won't send me, us, back Aboveground after will you?"

Jareth leaned forward to kiss her lips, taking a moment to taste her before answering. "You and Amelia belong here with me. I will find a way to keep you both safe after we've eliminated the first threat."

Sarah nodded and rolled off of Jareth to snuggle into the softness of his bed. He lay down alongside her, pulling her against his chest. He propped up on one arm with the other moving to hold her hand in his. He kissed her shoulder before speaking again.

"Sarah I am sorry that you had to wait nine years. You have done a remarkable job keeping Amelia safe from the Mirror Dwellers though, and that is no easy feat. Others would have perished."

She was already asleep against him though as he held her. Neither one of them could have seen the Mirror Dweller in the room.

It slipped away, back to its hiding place with the others.

"Human creature is Goblin King's Pet. Magic girl is his spawn! There is our opening to the magic girl! Tell Prince Oren!"


	8. Prince Oren

**AN: Super short chapter, but the ball has begun to roll down the hill at this point. Hope you're enjoying this!**

When Sarah woke it was the afternoon sun instead of the morning light that greeted her. She was alone in the chambers. She sat up slowly, still groggy and still nude. A small smile played on her lips as she hunted up her clothes which were a misshapen heap on the floor.

She heard voices from the other room and her heart soared. She found that Jareth and Amelia were eating a late lunch at the little table he had provided them so they wouldn't have to go and eat with the trolls.

Amelia's face was alight with joy as she told Jareth all about her attempts at making her own crystals. He stood as Sarah entered the room and crossed over to her, sweeping her into a breathless kiss before releasing her. Amelia was giggling from her spot at the table.

"What are you giggling over Little Goblin?" Sarah teased as she walked over to Amelia, placing a loud kiss on her cheek.

The swell of happiness inside of her was almost too much. _Too good to be true right?_

"Come. I have something to show you both." Jareth spoke then.

Both Amelia and Sarah looked up at him in question, and followed him out of the chambers to the hall leading to other sections of the castle.

They only walked a small distance down before a set of doors met them.

"Amelia, you first. This is for you."

Sarah's eyebrow rose in question as she looked over at Jareth. He only grinned his half smile grin that Amelia shared.

Amelia opened the doors and walked inside, Sarah and Jareth behind her. The chambers were befitting a little princess. The bed in the middle of the room had a glittery pink and purple canopy and drapes. There were toys and dolls placed strategically around the large room.

Amelia's eyes widened and she turned to Jareth. "This is, this is-."

Jareth was beaming. "Your room for when we finally straighten this mess out. You are my daughter after all, and the Goblin Princess."

Sarah reached out to take Jareth's arm in hers, leaning against him as Amelia began exploring her room.

"Of course once you're free to use your magic you can decorate it however you wish." He added.

Amelia was dancing again, twirling about the room. She found her very own bathing chambers and was ecstatically detailing what exactly her changes were going to be.

Jareth leaned down to whisper in Sarah's ear. "Of course we'll still fix up my queen's chambers to _her_ liking, but my guess is she'll be spending more time in mine."

Sarah tried to hide her smile as his arms wound around her. "Oh really? Who is this queen of yours?"

"She's not my queen yet, but once this is settled that will be my top priority, along with officially announcing Amelia as Crown Princess." Jareth's voice was soft as his breath caressed the skin of her neck. His arms tightened around her, pulling her against his chest as they stood there watching Amelia.

Sarah began talking then dreamily. "I was thinking. It seems ages ago that I wished Toby away. I can still remember how awed I was of the Labyrinth and of _you_. When I won, after Hoggle and the others went home I felt so empty. It was like a piece of me was missing. My mind kept going back to the ballroom and of the song you sang to me.

"I tried to rationalize it as best as I could at the time, but I kept seeing the way you looked at me. I felt so guilty about denying you at the end, when you offered me _you._ I was still young though, and I didn't understand it all until I started going back to the labyrinth.

"When you banished me I thought my heart couldn't come back from that. Then I realized that I was possibly pregnant, the way I had been feeling even before you banished me. I wasn't sure then so I hadn't said anything to you.

"I took the test and it was positive. I was in shock. I remember you telling me how hard it is for the Fae to have children. It only took us a few months though. As soon as I knew I carried her I knew I loved her. Even though my heart was broken I had something to protect.

"Then the Mirror Dweller appeared in my room and told me they would come for my child. I remember running downstairs, saying goodbye to my family and running. The only contact I've had with them these past few years is a quick phone call to let them know I'm alive and for my father to continue allowing me use of my trust.

"I had to protect her, even if that meant being alone. She was of you and me, above and below, my Little Goblin. Jareth, we have to stop the Mirror Dwellers. We have to fix everything so she can be safe to be a little girl before her childhood is gone."

Jareth's hand swept through Sarah's hair. " _We_ will. I will no longer hide you from the trolls. They need to know what I'm really fighting for. If they choose to aide me then all the better. If they choose Oren's side I will find another way. I will not make the same mistake twice."

"How are you going to explain us to them though? They'll feel cheated."

"I'm still working on that Precious."

There was a furious knocking on Amelia's door. Jareth grimaced and opened it to one of his guard goblins.

"Your Majesty, Queen Og'Luck is having a bit of difficulty with the Fierys. She has requested assistance."

Jareth furrowed his brow. "What in the blazes is she doing up during the day?"

He looked to Sarah and Amelia. "Would you like to go and spend some time with your friends while I sort this out? If she's up during the day she'll be in a foul mood, and that's no time to tell her I've been lying."

Sarah agreed. That would be the worst time. Jareth called Amelia over and the three of them were at Hoggle's cottage in an instant.

Hoggle was home, pulling weeds in his little yard. He brushed the dirt off himself and rushed over to them.

He addressed Jareth first. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Hoggle, it seems the Fierys are causing Queen Og'Luck some stress. I have to go and remedy the situation. Sarah and Amelia are going to spend the day with you until I can return to claim them."

"Of course." Hoggle's big eyes were bright.

Sarah turned to face Jareth and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could meet his lips. He pulled her close to him as they kissed. He smiled against her mouth. When they broke the kiss he took her hands in his and held them up to his chest as he laid his forehead against hers.

"I'll be back for you Precious."

"You better."

The moment was over entirely too fast as he vanished to go and deal with Queen Og'Luck.

"Thought you said he used you?" Hoggle asked then, confusion plain on his expressive bulky face.

"He sent me away to protect me. He thought it was the only way."

"Sarah I still don't like it." Hoggle began. "How come you didn't tell us back then that you were together? You acted like you hated each other."

"Because of this Oren guy. He tried to keep him from finding out about me, but he did. So Jareth pretended I was just a consort and sent me away. Then I guess this war thing escalated so he could never come back for me."

Hoggle nodded and propped a hand on his hip. "Well I ain't got to agree with his actions. He still hurt you Sarah. Now, I've got to go and water the plants at the gate. You _could_ help me."

Sarah laughed and ruffled Hoggle's cap out of place. Then Amelia and she followed Hoggle to the labyrinth entrance.

Hoggle set the girls to helping to water the different plants, warning them which ones not to touch.

Sarah began watering the ones closer to the forest. Amelia was soaking up the information on the plants while Sarah's mind was on the future and what would happen once the trolls found out about them.

She had traveled so far that her daughter was a mere speck. The gnarly twisted trees seemed almost to be reaching for her. It made her stomach twist.

She finished the plant she was on and turned to head away when her ankles were seized by the roots of a nearby tree. She tried to jerk loose but the grip tightened.

She started to call for Hoggle, thinking the tree could just be another one of the strange inhabitants, when the roots wrapped around her mouth, effectively stifling her.

Fear gripped her then and she tried to move, only succeeding in falling face first onto the ground.

More roots crept along her body, wrapping around her torso. She couldn't scream though she tried.

There was a noise from the trees and a figure stepped forward. Sarah could barely see him aside from his crimson cape and dark red hair.

She was flipped over onto her back so she could see the pale skin and bright green eyes of him. _He looks so young, not much younger than I am._ He smirked and the roots of the tree tightened more. Sarah could barely breathe.

"I should have guessed back then when I discovered your little trysts with Jareth that you were more than a simple consort. You are the champion of his labyrinth. He does not give his _affections_ easily." The voice was cruel and mocking.

"And it seems that you have spawned his heir. I would say without a shadow of a doubt that you, human, are his weakness." The man hissed the last word. Sarah's vision turned black as pain exploded throughout her. In another instant she had disappeared from the tree line along with Prince Oren.


	9. Until it Breaks

**AN: POV shifts coming up in this tiny chapter. Uh oh, Sarah's in trouble. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

"Hoggle where's Mom?" Amelia asked as she watered her last flower. She had not heard from her mother in some time.

Hoggle looked up, his bushy brows furrowing as he called out his friend's name. "Sarah?"

Amelia brushed the dirt off of her yellow dress and began to really look around. "Mom!"

"I told her to water the Faery Breath Lilies. Some of them grow out by the forest. Come on Little Lady. Let's go find her." Hoggle said and took Amelia's hand. He had noticed Amelia was becoming fearful.

They trudged onward, looking in all of the places the Lilies bloomed. Sarah was nowhere to be found and Amelia started to panic.

"Hoggle where is she? Where's my mom?"

Shaking his big head, Hoggle looked to the last section of the flowers closest to the trees. She wasn't there. It was not like Sarah to leave Amelia for that long, not with Jareth having to deal with the trolls.

Hoggle noticed something strange there at the edge. The roots of one of the larger trees were aboveground, twisted at odd angles. Dread flooded through Hoggle and he turned to Amelia.

"We've got to get you back to your father Little Lady."

"We've got to find Mom!" Amelia argued. Tears were threatening to spill from her crystal blue eyes.

"Jareth!" Hoggle called. "Your Majesty!"

There was no reply. Hoggle groaned and grabbed Amelia's hand to pull her towards the labyrinth. She struggled against him. Her tears had finally spilled.

"No Hoggle we have to find my mom!"

"She ain't here! Let's go before whatever got her gets you!"

Amelia froze. "W-what? Something got Mommy?"

Hoggle flinched. "Damn me and my big mouth. We have to get you to safety Amelia. Let's go!"

"Mommy, Mommy!" Amelia began screaming, her voice screeching against the silence of the forest as Hoggle pulled her away.

The sun had since started to go down. Jareth had yet to come for them this time. Hoggle had a terrible feeling that the trolls were keeping Jareth from getting to them.

Amelia was so upset her hair changed back to its normal golden blonde. She could not control it.

Even Hoggle felt the growing fear as they stepped into the Labyrinth. He took Amelia straight through the shortcut, so sure something would leap out of the growing shadows to get his best friend's daughter.

Amelia was in tears and continued to call for Sarah hopelessly as they walked the hidden path to the castle. Hoggle was desperate to find Jareth, sure his magic would find her and everything would be right even if he did not agree with how he had treated Sarah in the past.

When they made it to the castle Hoggle demanded to be let in against the guard trying to tell him that the king was in a meeting with the trolls.

Finally the doors swung open and they passed through into the castle.

They did not wait to be announced into the throne room. Amelia was crying, Sarah was missing, and Jareth was the king. Hoggle pulled Amelia into the throne room against the guards trying to bar their way.

"Out of my way!"

Jareth sat across from Queen Og'Luck. They were in a heated debate. When Hoggle stormed straight into the throne room both of their heads shot up.

Queen Og'Luck immediately saw that Amelia's hair had changed in color while Jareth saw his daughter's tears and only her tears.

Amelia took off running for him just as he stood from his throne and ran to her, picking her up in his arms despite her eight year old frame. His hands smoothed her blonde locks as he tried to console her. His face was livid.

"What's happened?" Jareth asked Hoggle.

"What's the meaning of this?" Queen Og'Luck questioned standing to face them.

"She's gone Your Majesty! Vanished while we were watering the flowers! I found some roots of one of the Fairy Trees twisted and turned at angles they aren't supposed to twist to! She was watering the Faery Breath Lilies there."

The color drained from Jareth's face as he lowered Amelia back to the ground. His hands remained on her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

"What's happened to the girl's hair? Is this some kind of trick? I demand an answer King Jareth!"

Jareth turned to Queen Og'Luck. "I had rather hoped that I could have admitted my untruth to you under better circumstances, but it seems as if my champion has been taken from my kingdom."

Queen Og'Luck's face was full of rage as she demanded at him. "What untruth?"

Amelia shook beneath Jareth's fingers. Jareth moved Amelia away from Queen Og'Luck, keeping his hands on her though. If anything happened he could send her away in a heartbeat.

"Some years ago I had deigned to make my champion my queen. Then Oren discovered her so I sent her away in order to protect her.

"When she came back and asked for assistance in helping her child against the creatures I have discovered are called Mirror Dwellers I knew something had changed.

"I had no knowledge that Amelia existed, but the fact remains. This girl here is my flesh and blood, crown princess to the Goblin Kingdom. The champion is going to officially become my queen once she returns.

"She has been stolen, and I'm sure Oren is behind it. I had planned on telling you once I knew if you were going to side with me or not, but now plans have changed. She has been taken from me and I will bend this world until it breaks to get her back."


	10. Those Flickering Shadows

**AN: Back to Sarah here. Another short chapter but the story is close to its climax. Enjoy!**

Sarah woke up to darkness. Every inch of her body was on fire. She tried to scream but the only sound that came out was a muffled gurgle.

Hot bile rose to her throat so she turned to vomit up the contents of her stomach.

 _Where am I?_

The darkness finally began to form shapes and patterns. She was in a dungeon cell. The smell alone reeked of mildew and rot.

 _That must have been Prince Oren. He took me. Where's Amelia?!_

Sarah struggled to her feet as the world swam dangerously around her.

The dungeon was black save for the odd torch flickering smoky orange against the gloom.

The bars of her cell were rough from disrepair and rusted in places.

She gripped the bars, and looked around the dungeon for another sentient soul.

There was only silence to greet her along with the pit pat of water falling from the ceiling to hit the stone.

"Hello?" Sarah called out to the darkness.

"Hello Sarah." The voice was at her ear, hot breath sending fear through her.

She turned around to face it.

"I'm over here." He hissed and Sarah wheeled around again.

Prince Oren stood outside of Sarah's cell, his dark green eyes bright against the darkness.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah demanded.

Oren laughed and strode forward to the cell, gripping the bars in his pale hands.

"You are my ticket to obtaining the Labyrinth."

"You won't win." Sarah challenged, her eyes blazing.

Oren's gaze turned black and he appeared in the cell with Sarah. She was thrown against the cell wall, her head knocking into the stone. Her world spun.

"You're wrong pathetic _human._ Jareth will come for you, and when he does he will have left the Goblin Kingdom defenseless."

Sarah's eyes widened in understanding and then she laughed, her jade eyes holding fire. "That's why you haven't made a move on Jareth's kingdom! You're afraid of him. He's stronger than you." Sarah paused for a moment. "You're a coward!"

For a weightless moment Sarah flew through the cell before she was slammed back onto the cold floor.

"I have his champion _consort._ He will come. He will watch you breathe your last while I stand before him and take everything that is his, including his spawn before I end his life as well."

Sarah froze and Oren cackled laughter. "What? You think I didn't know about the girl? The only reason I didn't take her is the protection necklace around her neck. My good friends here helped me find an opening to you though. It seems they have vested special interest in the girl."

Then Sarah's own worst fears crept up alongside Oren. The Mirror Dwellers! _That was the rot I smelled._

One of the ugly things grinned, its mouth full of sharp rotted teeth. "Jareth will leave magic girl to save you. Then we will have magic girl all for ourselves."

Sarah tried to hide her fear yet it still rocked through her. "You think Jareth would leave her defenseless? You're wrong."

The Mirror Dweller that had spoken was the same one that first discovered Amelia those years ago. "Oh Human Creature I am right! Magic girl will taste so sweet as we devour her. Maybe we will let you watch before Prince Oren ends _you._ "

Sarah ran at the bars to the cell, reaching through to try and grab the rotted creature. "You will not touch her!"

The Mirror Dwellers all began to laugh as they disappeared. Prince Oren stayed behind. He was watching Sarah carefully.

"You're the first champion of the Labyrinth." He surmised. "Just a human girl then, and a human woman now. What makes _you_ so special?"

Sarah met his eyes. "I never give up. You will not win."

Oren glared at her and began to fade away. "Just how is that so? You're in a cell, locked in my dungeons. You're my prisoner."

Then he was gone and Sarah was back to the inky black silence that was only highlighted with the flickering torch lights.

She was no longer afraid for herself. Her thoughts were on Amelia and Jareth. Her fear for the both of them was insurmountable.

She began to study her cell, taking in every detail, searching for anything that could aide her.

There was only straw on the floor and even that was sparse. Sarah began to feel around the cell, her hands tracing over the rusted iron bars.

She found a spot with enough rust that she felt it could give. _Oren_ _needs to take better care of his things._

She began to kick the rusted bars as hard as she could. Finally one of them gave, and then another. There was enough room for Sarah to squeeze through even though the rusted bars scraped and cut her skin.

Once she was out of the cell she felt so lost. _How can I save them? How can I stop this?!_


	11. You Remind Me of the Babe

**AN: Annnnd another short chapter, but it** _ **is**_ **to the point. XD**

Jareth stood facing Queen Og'Luck, waiting to see what her reaction was going to be after his lies. Amelia was shaking beneath his gloves so he held her firmly, trying to comfort her despite the situation they were in.

"You lied to me about the human and the child." Og'Luck growled, the gravel of her voice causing Amelia to grab for Jareth's hand. He squeezed her hand against his fingers. Even though he had missed her first eight years he felt a strong sense of protectiveness over her, just as if he had always been there.

"I did what was necessary. I was unsure then if you were going to go to Oren's side."

Og'Luck croaked a laugh. "There shouldn't be a _side_ Jareth. You've let this feud go on long enough."

"If Oren refuses to yield I have to act, and now he has taken Sarah from me. It is why I hid my affections for her for these years. I was waiting until I could be sure she was safe."

Og'Luck rolled with laughter, holding her great stomach in her boulder-like hands. "When will you learn that secrets only breed more deception and pain?"

Jareth's expression soured. "If the secrets keep those I love free from harm-."

Og'Luck met his eyes with her steel gray ones. "Yes Jareth, those you _love._ Is that why you never truly invaded his kingdom? Instead you tried to form a treaty and then an alliance with us? Anything to _prevent_ him from going to war with you."

Jareth froze, his hands steeling on Amelia's shoulders. She turned to look up at him, her crystal eyes so like his own. "I had hoped he would have given up this tantrum by now. It seems it has only strengthened."

Og'Luck was laughing again, shaking her great big head at him. "Your feud has expanded decades. I'm sure your love for the human girl only poured salt into his wounds."

Jareth glared. "He went against me by his choice! He has tried to go to war to take the Labyrinth-."

"And why oh why Goblin King, do you think he wants to take your Labyrinth? We both know it's not because of power."

"Get to the point."

"I may be a troll. We may eat humans, and sometimes our own kind, but I know something about love."

"What do you think you know Og'Luck?"

She walked forward to Jareth and Amelia, reaching forward to stroke the side of Amelia's face. Jareth was afraid to breathe with Og'Luck so close to her. "Love makes us do terrible things, even to our family. Perhaps your love of your Labyrinth blinded you to his?"

"He is the one who started this war-." Jareth tried to defend.

"Are you so sure Goblin King? Or was it the blindness of the _father_ that turned his son against him?"


	12. The Lost and the Lonely

**AN: Now we're rolling. I hope you're all still enjoying this!**

Strangely enough there were no guards posted outside of the dungeons. Sarah made her way out with relative ease although it did fill her with unease.

When she was finally greeted with fresh air she thought she could breathe it in forever. _I hope I never have to enter another dungeon or oubliette in my life._

As she began to actually look around the landscape her eyes widened. The land before her was surreal. Lights dotted along the grounds, suspended as if by magic.

She tried not to be in awe of the place but the multicolored flowers that were larger than her lined the pathways and made her feel small.

 _I was expecting a dark and forbidding place, not this._

It was beautiful and vibrant, teeming with life forms that were no larger than Sarah's little finger.

Fairies flitted around, laughing with carefree abandon. Sarah kept her distance from them and began to walk away from the dungeon entrance that was no more than a door carved into a rolling green hillside. She remembered only too well the fairy that bit her when she was sixteen.

Sarah continued along, her eyes taking in every detail of the kingdom she was captive in. _I don't understand why he would want the labyrinth when he has this?_

There were gigantic roaring waterfalls that cascaded into tiny puddles, and trees that Sarah could brush her fingers along the tops of. She felt both tiny and huge.

"This is wonderful." Sarah whispered softly as a fragrant breeze blew through the tops of the blooming flowers that were taller than she.

The castle that was off in the distance wasn't jagged like Jareth's. It looked like it belonged in a fairy tale romance.

The only homes fit for civilization were the little homes made in the tiny trees for the fairies.

"Well well, look who broke free of my cells."

Sarah wheeled around to face Prince Oren. "Why do you want Jareth's kingdom when you have all this?" She motioned to the splendor surrounding her.

"It's not about the kingdom. It's about hurting him." He answered simply.

 _He looks like a spiteful child when he talks like that._ "Why do you want to hurt him?"

"It's not your concern." He spat out and turned away.

Sarah reached out to turn him around. He jerked away from her grip, his expression guarded.

"Don't touch me _human._ You're nothing. I should just end you now."

"But that isn't true. I'm not nothing. Jareth wants me for his queen and Amelia is his daughter."

Oren flinched as if he had been slapped. His reaction didn't get past Sarah.

"Why does that affect you so?"

Oren threw his hands up and sent Sarah flying backwards, hitting three of the small trees. Fairies flew away screaming.

That only angered Sarah. She was desperate to get back to Amelia, terrified for her life. She got to her feet, brushing leaves off of her clothes in anger.

"You know, you behave like a spoiled child! Have you ever tried talking instead of throwing people around?"

"Humans," Oren spat, "think they know everything. You don't have to know _anything_. You'll be dead soon anyways."

Sarah propped a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows. _Please let me be right._ "Oh yeah? Then why haven't you killed me already?"

Oren glared daggers at Sarah, but she could swear she saw a hint of doubt in his eyes. "Because I'm waiting to do it in front of the great Goblin King."

Sarah pursed her lips, deep in thought. "You know, I don't think you really mean that. Then why haven't I been put back into the dungeons or had some spell placed on me to keep me here? It was a piece of cake to break out!"

Oren flinched and threw his hands in the air, causing several trees to suddenly grow to the size of a small building. Branches began to stretch towards Sarah like great claws.

"Of course I mean it! I may as well have been abandoned as a child for all the love he showed me! Then you come along and he showers you with his affections.

"Then, oh and then do I find out that you have given him another child? What's worse, now he is going to crown her his heir and he already professes his love of you both!? He deserves this."

Sarah stood still, her heart pounding. " _You're_ his son?"

Oren turned to face Sarah, his face full of rage and despair. "Wait, you know about me?"

"Of course I do! He talked about you nonstop when we were together. He regretted how he treated you when you were little! He was broken over losing you. It is what drew him to me in the first place. I was as lost and lonely as he was."

Oren's eyes were fire. "You lie. He never cared for me. He never showed me an ounce of affection growing up."

Sarah shook her head, a tear running down her face. "I would never lie about that. I had no idea you were the one he was going to war with. No wonder he wouldn't actually make a move. He doesn't want to hurt you. You're his _son._

"I know you're hurt over Amelia, and yes she's his daughter, but you are his boy. He made the labyrinth for _you_ to play in when you were little. Your mother was Fae like him. When she found out you were Jareth's and not the High King's like she had planned she wished you away to him."

Oren shook his head, anger reflected on the face Sarah could now see looked so much like Jareth's and Amelia's. _How did I not see it before?_

"Oren, you have a sister. You are not alone anymore. Come back to the Goblin Kingdom with me and you and Jareth can talk. You can meet Amelia.

"I've not seen my own brother in nine years. I miss him and my father terribly though I do get to call them. Go back with me and we can fix this."

Sarah could see she was breaking through the thick armor of him. He was shaking. He had the look of a teenager about him, not really a high flung prince at all.

"My mother abandoned me to a father that was less than absent."

Sarah walked forward carefully. "Mine abandoned me too."

Oren turned and looked at Sarah. "She did?"

"Yes, my father was left alone to raise me until he met Karen, his wife, and they had Toby. I thought I hated Toby at first until I ran the labyrinth and learned just how much he meant to me. It may not have been the family I dreamt of but it was mine.

"That's the labyrinth's other purpose Oren, another reason he made it for you. When your mother wished you away Jareth made the labyrinth and opened it to anyone who wished a child away so they would have a chance to reclaim them."

Oren backed away from Sarah. "Then why, why hasn't he come to talk to me now? Why would he let _decades_ pass with our feud?"

Sarah sighed. "Because he is an arrogant, vain being even if he does have a heart. He didn't know how to _be_ a father then."

Oren chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "You mean he's not sunshine and rainbows?"

Sarah huffed. "Don't forget the glitter. What do you think? He sent me away for nine years without telling me why! He made me think he didn't love me and I was nothing instead of admitting it was his son he was on the verge of war with." Sarah paused. "That's what this whole war is about isn't it, to get his attention?"

Oren conjured up a crystal and tried to roll it in his hands. It fell to the ground with a shatter. "I always wanted to be just like him. I could never do the things he does."

"What about this kingdom? Who created all of this?"

"I did, to give the fairies a real home."

"Oren this place is just as real and amazing as Jareth's labyrinth. Has he even seen this place?"

"No."

"This war, all of this was because you felt so alone you would do anything to get his attention, even hurt me and you did. I haven't forgotten that. This is all because _you're_ hurting.

"Even though you are an adult now it still hurts to feel abandoned. I know. I still hurt over my mother. You don't have to be alone Oren. I can forgive you for what you've done to me and threatened to do with Amelia if you can forgive _him._ He was young when you were born. He was different. He had to grow up, just the same as you. He told me he didn't know how to show affection back then."

Oren shook his head, backing away from Sarah further still. "It's too late. The damage is done."

Sarah glared at him. "Don't say that when it's not true. It's never too late until somebody dies. Only _then_ is it too late."

The blood drained from Oren's face then. He looked up at Sarah. "The Mirror Dwellers are going after Amelia while Father is distracted."

Sarah felt like her heart was going to stop. Panic gripped her. "We have to stop them! Please Oren, give Jareth a chance, and give us a chance."

Oren ran his fingers through his dark red hair, contemplating it all. "You don't think it's too late for me?"

"No Oren, but if we don't hurry it may be too late for Amelia."

Oren closed his eyes, lines framing his forehead as he decided, and then he opened them to meet Sarah's gaze. His expression was fearful. He took Sarah's hand.

"This doesn't mean we aren't still going to war. This isn't over." He promised and they vanished from his kingdom.


	13. The Mirror Dwellers

**AN: One more chapter to go after this one. I sincerely hope you've all enjoyed this.**

 **Multiple POV shifts within this chapter. I would have had this one posted two days ago, but Word crashed and this chapter vanished. SO I had to re-write it.**

 **Annnnnd KBates: That is off-putting, BUT Jareth was also young and miffed, and explanations inside of this chapter. We all make mistakes, more often when we are young. It is how we make up for them later that** _ **defines**_ **us. ;)**

 **Also, you are correct once again about the other thing…but that would be spoilers and well, my writing lips are sealed.**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

 **AMELIA**

Amelia sat in the middle of her chambers on her pretty pink and blue woven rug. Her dolls sat around her as she pretended to serve them tea. She would have invited Sir Didymus to join her but he was brushing Ambrosius down in the corner of her room.

Her father had sent the fox knight to her chambers with her after the trolls agreed to join his side. The trolls would stay in the throne room to keep an eye out for Oren or the Mirror Dwellers and Sir Didymus would remain as Amelia's personal guard. Jareth wanted Amelia safe in her chambers while he went to look for her mother.

She dreamily smiled as she hummed her parent's song. It was like a fairy tale. She was not worried about her mother anymore. Her father, after all, _was_ the Goblin King and she the Goblin Princess. The thought thrilled her. It was more than she could have ever dreamed.

There was a gentle knock on her door. Amelia looked up as Sir Didymus stood. Ambrosius' ears lowered and his tail went behind his legs. Whimpering, he backed himself into a corner.

"Oh you great big coward. Tis only the trolls I'm sure. I asked for updates on the Lady Sarah." Sir Didymus grumbled and strode forward to the door. "Who doth go there?"

The gravelly voice of Queen Og'Luck answered him. "It is only I, Queen Og'Luck, come to check on the princess for her father."

"But of course." Sir Didymus conceded and opened the door for the queen.

She had to bend to get into the room, and once inside she took up too much space. Amelia clenched her nearest doll in her hand. Ambrosius was terrified, and she was beginning to feel unease as well.

Og'Luck came forward to Amelia. "How are you little princess?"

Amelia gulped. "I'm fine."

"Good. We don't want anything happening to you sweet one." Og'Luck cooed as she neared Amelia. Amelia stood to face her, clenching her doll to her chest. "Your father sent me here to give you something."

She held up a necklace. "This one is stronger than the one around your neck. It will protect you, but you have to hand me the old necklace."

Amelia shook her head. "My dad told me not to take this necklace off no matter what."

"Indeed he did." Sir Didymus confirmed, going to stand directly beside Amelia, brandishing his small sword.

"Yes, that was until he saw that the Mirror Dwellers had found a way around the magic. Brave knight they will come for the princess if we don't hurry."

Didymus paused. "A-Are you certain?"

Og'Luck nodded. "We have to save her."

Amelia backed up a little, suddenly afraid. Something didn't feel right.

"My dad said no. If he wants me to take my necklace off I will, but only if he comes here."

"I'm sorry Amelia, but he is searching for your mother. He can't right now. Every second he isn't out there is another second he could be too late.

Amelia froze. Og'Luck was right. "The necklace you have is better?"

Og'Luck smiled her rather ugly crooked smile. "Yes child. We must hurry."

Amelia gulped and nodded. She unclasped the necklace from around her neck and handed it over to Og'Luck.

Og'Luck grinned her ugly crooked smile and crushed the necklace in her hands. She turned to leave the room.

"But wait." Sir Didymus started, standing between Og'Luck and Amelia. "Where is the new necklace you promised the princess?"

Og'Luck turned, her expression had soured. In a heartbeat her big arm swung out and Sir Didymus went flying across the room.

Amelia screamed and took off running to where Ambrosius was hiding in the corner of the room. She threw her arms around the dog, holding him close, trembling.

Og'Luck exited the room, turning to the two troll guards she always kept with her. "Bar this room. No one gets in or out until the Mirror Dwellers are finished here."

 **JARETH**

Jareth began his search at Oren's castle. He had really hoped that Oren would have given up his feud with him. It had been decades. Jareth knew he had made mistakes with him in the past, and his own pride and vanity had prevented him from mending anything with him. Now it had grown out of control, and he had taken Sarah from him.

He thought back to that time when he had been new to the Goblin Kingdom. His own parents were the High King and Queen of the Underground and Jareth had been rebellious. Even though he had been the eldest son his father cast him aside as his rightful heir because they could not keep Jareth under their control.

Jareth was too powerful and his love of mischief was too great so they forced him to take the Goblin Kingdom, thinking that he would fit in with the Goblins. It was a terrible insult to everything he had been brought up to believe and so Jareth rebelled further still.

He flaunted himself about the Underground, taking lovers for himself left and right as he fought against his new title. He had not considered the possibility of getting one of them with child.

He was fairly certain that he knew who Oren's mother was, his red hair was undeniable. She had been after the High King, Jareth's father. She had planned on getting pregnant with his child. When she found out that her child was his son's instead her plans were ruined and so she wished him away to Jareth.

He had been the Goblin King for over a hundred years at that time. His rebelling had lasted a while, and the Fae lived centuries. He was still considered fairly young. He was not prepared to take care of a screaming baby.

At first he turned the child away, searching for the mother. When all else failed he had no choice but to accept the babe as his. His magic swept through the child's veins as it now did Amelia. _I was stupid and vain back then._

Jareth regretted those days worst of all. He gave Oren everything he could ever want except for the affection he so craved. Jareth's own parents had never shown him an ounce of love. He had been raised in the castle nursery by the wet nurse who became his caregiver.

When Jareth's power became overwhelming even she left him. He was lonely then and he wound up repeating his own sad history with Oren. That thought always sat heavily with him, the bitter regret like swallowing glass.

 _If I could only go back in time I could have given him a whole new life._

Sure Jareth did build the maze for Oren to play in. He had begun to feel love for his son then but he was unsure of how to show it.

The Wished Aways that frequented the labyrinth had grown in numbers and so Jareth had thought of another idea. What if someone who wished their child away could have a chance to reclaim the child instead of losing it? After all, he had built the maze for his own Wished Away son so why not let it have _another_ purpose?

Oren though, had yearned for fatherly affection which Jareth did not give him. It was until decades of feuding with Oren, while watching the people Above, that Jareth had begun to understand what it was to show love.

By then it was too late and Jareth was too prideful to seek Oren out. He grew lonely as he watched the humans. He had the goblins and creatures of his kingdom, and he had the other Fae to converse with but he felt like he was all alone.

Jareth's thoughts went to Sarah and he smiled sadly. He had been sitting in his throne room when he had decided to cast a spell. He remembered the crystal clearly as if it were only yesterday. _A spell to find a companion, unusual and more powerful than I realized at the time._

The crystal created the little red book that Sarah so dearly loved. The spell forbade Jareth from reading it, and it sent him Aboveground in his favorite owl form to a serene little park.

It was there the spell led him to a small girl curled up on a park bench. She was so young and so sad. She was crying, burying her head on her legs. Jareth looked at her and knew she was where the spell led him. Her mother had just left her to live a life as an actress. _Abandoned just like Oren._ Sarah was heart sick and broken. Jareth followed her home that day, flying behind her. The urge to protect her overwhelmed him.

Her father was left to take care of her alone and he was much like Jareth. He did not know how to comfort her either and so she suffered in silence.

Jareth waited for his chance to leave her the book. Finally she went back out to the park after finding her father was no comfort. Jareth flew ahead of her and dropped the book back onto the bench for her to discover.

She picked up the book and sat down, flipping open to the first page. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby-."

Jareth came back every day after that, magnetized by the smile that had grown on her face when before she had been so sad. At first she did not read aloud, and then one day she arrived at the park in a dress.

That was the first time he would hear _their_ story as she acted it out. He remembered it making him sick that she would win and deny his heart when the time came, but he also knew how magic worked, and that he would be whatever she needed him to be, even her very own villain.

Once he discovered that her father had remarried he waited, knowing the time would come soon. It did when his new wife gave birth to a screaming baby boy. The rest was history.

Oren's castle was empty. The dungeons Oren always assumed were hidden were empty. Jareth felt distraught. _Where are you Precious? Are you safe?_

 **Sarah**

Sarah and Oren appeared inside Jareth's throne room. Inside were Queen Og'Luck and the other trolls. They were lounging around almost lazily.

Queen Og'Luck stood when they arrived.

"Where is King Jareth and the girl?" Oren demanded to know.

Og'Luck began to laugh. "King Jareth is hunting for _her_ a few kingdoms away while we take over."

"Where is Amelia?" Sarah asked as panic rose in her chest.

"Probably Dweller food right now. Jareth left her safely in her room for us to guard. Easy trick to get the necklace from her."

Sarah felt her world spinning. "Jareth!"

In a heartbeat Sarah was thrown against the stone wall. Her head hit hard and everything went black for a moment.

Oren raised his arms and shot bright white light at Og'Luck, who wasn't expecting Oren to defend Sarah.

"Lesson one Sarah." Oren spat as he bent over to help her up. "Never trust a creature that eats its own young."

She was shaking. She could almost see those things creeping up on her daughter.

"Run to Amelia's room. I'll hold off the trolls." Oren vowed then and Sarah looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and sent some vines to creep in through the open windows and tighten around the troll's ankles. "You won't be much help here. You're only a human after all."

Sarah nodded in understanding as her thoughts swept back to her daughter. She turned and sped up the stair case in a dead run to get to Amelia. She kept seeing her hurt or worse as she ran. She felt like her worst fears were coming true as she ascended past the Escher stairs to the royal halls.

She made it to Amelia's room in record time, finding the door barred shut. Sarah screamed in frustration and kicked the door.

"Amelia!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as she banged on the door. "Jareth!"

Inside the room she heard Amelia's scream and it drove Sarah wild. She turned and ran for the queen's chambers. Inside she picked up a heavy fireplace poker that was made from denser materials than the iron kind she was used to, and took off back for the door.

Once she was there she began to smash at the wood, screaming in frustration and anger as she did so. "Jareth! Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus!"

In an instant Hoggle and Ludo appeared in the hallway, seeing Sarah's attempts at bashing down the door.

"Help! The Mirror Dwellers are going to kill Amelia!"

Ludo roared and barreled forward. Sarah barely had time to move out of his way before he smashed his way through the door. Sarah ran behind him into Amelia's chambers.

Inside Amelia was standing in the center of the room. Sarah froze. All around Amelia were Mirror Dwellers but they weren't moving. Amelia was crying, holding both of her arms in the air. They were shaking as if from great strain. Sarah tried to move forward towards her daughter.

"Stop Mom!" Amelia's voice was tiny and weak with tears. "I'm using my magic to pause them but I can't hold them for long. When the troll queen locked me in here with the Mirror Dwellers I thought you were dead!"

"Little Goblin I made it back to you. I always will."

"Mommy I'm scared."

Sarah held up her hands. "Hush hush. Focus on your magic Little Goblin. Keep the Dwellers where they are until your father can get here. Do you know where he went?"

Amelia shook her head, visibly straining with her magic. "He went to look for you Mom. I wanted to go with him but he said it wasn't safe. He said the trolls were on our side but as soon as he left they came after me and took my necklace and locked my room so I couldn't leave."

"Okay Amelia I want you to focus on your magic. Think only of stopping the Dwellers."

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, her arms extended before her as she held the Dwellers back.

"Come on Little Goblin, you've got this." Sarah urged as she slowly moved into the center of the room.

It was a terrifying sight to see all of the Mirror Dwellers surrounding them. They all looked the same, only various shades of decay and rot. Hoggle and Ludo stood at the entrance to the door. They were stunned. Sir Didymus was still unconscious on the floor where Og'Luck had thrown him.

Sarah made it to the center of the room, standing behind Amelia. She reached out her hands and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't let them move."

She could see Amelia's magic beginning to falter as her arms shook from the exertion. One of the Dwellers had begun to twitch its disfigured hand. Inch by inch it began to move. Sarah's skin crawled with fear.

 **JARETH**

His search had gone unsuccessfully when he began to feel a tug of magic. He had felt only slight instances of it at first but it had begun to grow. Finally there was an instance louder than the others. The magic was pulling and frightful, calling for help. _Father!_ It seemed to scream. Jareth instantly recognized it as Oren's.

He followed the string without another thought, appearing inside his own throne room.

Oren had a number of the trolls bound with thorns but Queen Og'Luck also had magic. She was giving out as much as he.

As soon as Og'Luck saw him relief swept over her face. "He's trying to get to the girl! I've been holding him off!"

Oren glared and turned to look at Jareth. "Your Champion is something Father. She'll be a wonderful queen. She inspires loyalty even to those ready for war. Og'Luck here is the traitor. She locked Amelia up in her room with the Mirror Dwellers. I told Sarah I would hold the trolls off while she ran to your daughter."

"He lies!" Og'Luck screamed.

"Tell me Oren, how did she inspire your loyalty?" Jareth asked carefully.

"She's _persistent_. I can only hope you'll forgive me for taking her. She told me you would."

Jareth smiled his crooked smile and opened up his throne room floor into one of his oubliette dungeons. Og'Luck and the other trolls fell through the holes in the floor. Og'Luck went last, her eyes flaring with anger.

"This is not over Goblin King!"

"No it's not." Jareth hissed. "Just wait until your trial and _then_ it will be over."

Oren stood beside Jareth, shaken as Og'Luck disappeared. Surprisingly Jareth put his hand on Oren's back. "Let's go save them Son."

Oren nodded and the two men vanished from the throne room.

 **SARAH**

"Amelia don't stop using your magic. He is the only one breaking loose okay? Keep it up."

Amelia nodded even though her eyes were focused on the Dweller breaking free.

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and thought of her sixteen year old self. She remembered how terrifying Jareth was, of how scary his magic had been even as she tried to pretend like it didn't scare her. _Amelia holds that same magic in her veins as he does._

The Dweller before Sarah began to move inch by inch, gaining back its ability to walk forward to Amelia.

Then all at once it broke free of the spell and began to dart forward to Amelia.

"Amelia don't stop!" Sarah screamed and ran around Amelia to the Dweller, tackling it to the ground.

Claws pierced her skin, sending thrills of pain slicing through her. She was so angry though that she did not care. She reached for the thing's throat, wrapping her hands around the ugly decaying neck. "You won't take her from me!"

"You can't stop us Human Creature. Goblin King is gone from the castle and the trolls are on our side."

Sarah fought with the Dweller as it bashed its head into hers. The world spun with the pain but she held on, refusing to let go.

A crackle in the air made the hairs on Sarah's arm stand up and she grinned triumphantly. In that span of a second where she thought all was won she felt a strange sensation.

Searing pain erupted in her belly. She looked down then, stunned. One of the Dweller's claws retracted from her stomach. She could see the blood gushing out of the wound. _Oh no._

Suddenly the Dweller beneath her shriveled into ashes and Sarah was by herself on the stone floor. She looked around as the other Dwellers began to shrivel away one by one.

Sarah tried to stand but crumbled back to the stone floor. She felt nauseous and tasted iron.

She turned her head to see what was happening. Jareth and Oren both stood in the center of the room with Amelia in between them. The both of them were destroying the Dwellers together as Amelia caught her breath, tired from the strain of her magic.

Sarah tried to smile but she was sure the liquid dripping from her lips made her look almost as ghastly as the Dwellers.

Jareth looked down then and saw the blood pooling around Sarah from where she had been fighting the Dweller. He had gotten rid of the Dweller so fast he had assumed he got to it before it could hurt her.

"Jar-Jareth." Sarah whispered as the world swam around her and everything turned black.

He ran to her, picking her up in his arms. She was barely breathing. "Oren take Amelia to the throne room."

"Mommy!" Amelia screamed, seeing the blood for the first time. "Mommy!"

Oren reached down, his hands on her shoulders, and the two of them vanished from the room.

Jareth swept his hands over Sarah's stomach, where the blood had started to slow. She was so pale and almost cold beneath his fingertips. It had happened so fast. Was he too late?

"Precious." Calling upon every ounce of his magic to seep into the wound, Jareth began to speak. "Don't you dare leave me now. Everything is falling into place. You gave me Oren back after _decades_ of feuding with him. He said you inspired his loyalty when I know what you did. You gave me the chance I long denied the both of us. You gave me little Amelia and her laughter as well. You gave me _you_ Precious."

Sarah did not respond as he worked his magic desperately. There was only so much even magic and wishing could help with.

"Once I turned this world upside down to give you the adventure you wanted. You were so young and full of sadness from your mother leaving. I only wanted to make that fairy tale you loved a reality for you, to give to you everything you ever wanted.

"You were so stubborn, but so lovely. You are a fighter Sarah. Look what you did here. You prevented the Dwellers from reaching our daughter before Oren and I could get here. You held them off so she could live."

Sarah was turning blue and the sight of it terrified Jareth. That was when Oren appeared with Amelia beside him. Both of their faces were stubbornly set, and the both of them wrapped their magic around Sarah together. Jareth only nodded, hoping their swell of magic would be enough.

He continued talking to Sarah, though he was unsure if she could hear him. It helped him to do what he had to. "Don't you dare leave me when we are just getting started. I finally have you back, and the family I've longed for all these years of being King over a bunch of drunken Goblins. I was given a station I was unhappy with but you saw the beauty and the wonder of it. Don't leave us."

Sarah felt like she was swimming through jello. She could hear Jareth's voice, those lovely words he was trying to keep her with, and she so wanted to open her eyes to him. She thought back to their first night together when she had only been twenty years old. Before that night she had only thought him her very own villain. Then their lips had collided and he had become so much more.

That face that had once seemed almost cruel looked youthful and hopeful, full of life and love as he grinned from above her before biting her neck. Their nights swam before her eyes, how he had looked at her like she was some priceless jewel when they were in each other's arms.

Her memories floated to the cooing giggly baby that was Amelia as she learned to walk, as stubborn as both of her parents were as she struggled with those first few steps.

Then she thought of the pain behind Oren's eyes as she told him his father did love him. _Everything was supposed to come together, to be happy. Not this._

The Jello-like quality of her memories began to lessen and soon Sarah was feeling the warmth of Jareth's lips against hers as he kissed her, begging her to wake up. She could even feel the hot tears that had spilled from his eyes. One of her hands moved as she felt Amelia's grasp it within hers.

Sarah reached up with her free hand to touch his face beneath her fingers as her senses found her again. She squeezed her daughter's hand within her other one. They were still in Amelia's chambers; the blood that had poured from her was still pooled on the floor from where she was in Jareth's arms.

He broke the kiss to meet her eyes, uncertain of what he was really seeing.

"We're going to have to find Amelia a new room now I'm afraid." Sarah joked, her voice weak and shaky.

Jareth laughed, and the sound was music to her ears. She always loved the sound of his laughter. She smiled back at him as his lips kissed every inch of her face while his arms held her close to him.

"Say, does anyone know why the room is spinning?" A tiny voice asked and they all turned to see Sir Didymus sitting up slowly from his corner of the room. Ambrosius took off running to him, knocking him down in his excitement.

Amelia giggled then and Sarah looked to see Oren standing beside her.

"Thank you." Sarah spoke softly. It was all she could manage.

Oren shrugged nonchalantly. "It was nothing."

Sarah shook her head and then buried her nose in Jareth's chest. "It was _everything._ "

"I knew you wouldn't let go so easily." Jareth murmured against her hair. "You are the most stubborn being in the Underground."

"It was a piece of cake." Sarah giggled and Jareth laughed harder before leaning down to meet her lips.


	14. It's Only Forever

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Was sick for a few days and did not even turn on my laptop. So here we go! I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I had a lot of fun writing it. What I so love about fanfiction is that it gives all of us a chance to practice doing what we love and to grow together as a community. (ANNNND to indulge in our Ships.)**

Once Sarah was cleaned up, Jareth ordered her to bed. Amelia would stay with Oren until Sarah was rested. She was still weak and had to be carried. Even though she was exhausted joy floated through her chest. She pulled Jareth's black duvet up to her chin and snuggled into the pillows.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. One of his hands rubbed her back while she got comfortable. She turned over until she could see him sitting there. He looked like a dream.

His eyes searched hers as his hands moved to stroke her cheek. "I had no idea all those years ago that I would be led to you. I wanted a companion. Never did I realize just what that would mean."

Sarah reached up to press her fingers against his. "Jareth promise me that you will not make any more rash decisions regarding us without first talking to me."

Jareth leaned down to press his lips against hers. "I swear it Precious."

"And you have got to start communicating your feelings more clearly, especially where your children are concerned. Oren may be an adult now but he still feels those wounds from all those years you pushed him away. You still have a lot of work to do. He did say the war may continue Jareth, but I believe that is solely up to you. Don't deny him again." Sarah spoke, her jade eyes blazing into his mismatched blues.

Jareth sighed and nodded, leaning forward until his lips were at her ear. His voice gently crooned to her. "How you've turned my world you precious thing."

Sarah shivered against the sound of his voice and the feel of his warm breath against her ear. Without thinking she reached up to him and pulled him down to her, her lips meeting his with an urgency she did not know was in her.

He broke the kiss though. "Sarah you need to rest."

"I disagree." Sarah argued, finding enough strength to jerk his poet shirt above his head. "I need you, and I need you _now._ "

"I don't want to hurt you. You're still sore from the stab wound Precious."

Sarah groaned and gently bit his shoulder, tasting his flesh against her tongue. "But I want you Jareth, please."

He groaned against her and she knew she had won. His lips found hers once more and everything else faded away.

After it was over Sarah rested with her eyes on his high ceiling. She turned to see him. He was propped up with one arm, his sheet hanging off his bare hips, one leg propped up as he watched her catch her breath.

"You know, you look like a fairy rock star. Did I ever tell you that?" Sarah commented

Jareth laughed and leaned over to bury his head on her shoulder. "I believe I gave you too much of my magic. You're drunk on it."

Sarah nodded. "You look delicious."

"Come come Sarah, don't tell me you're going to turn into a cannibal like the trolls?"

"What happened with the trolls?" Sarah asked then.

"They're in my dungeons awaiting trial from the High King and Queen of the Underground."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Your parents are coming here? Jareth what will they do when they see Amelia?"

Jareth chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Not to worry. I'll handle it."

"Jareth." Sarah warned.

"Well it _is_ up to you." He began, his eyes meeting hers. "If you'll have me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to make good on that promise I made to you nine years ago. Would you become my queen Sarah?"

Sarah felt like her heart was going to stop beating the instant he said those words. She felt her world spinning once again. "I-I don't know what to say. What would that mean Jareth? I'm human, you're not. We don't exactly match up age wise."

Jareth paused and searched for his next words. "That _is_ something only the High King and Queen can grant, turning you into Fae like me. Only they have that power."

"They forced you down from being your father's heir Jareth. I'm not so sure they are going to be willing to gift your queen with Fae magic."

Jareth sighed and leaned back down to his pillow, his arms propped up behind his head. Sarah scooted over until she could lay her head on his chest. She loved hearing his heartbeat against her ear.

"Sarah there is something so special about you that inspires loyalty from the strangest of places. You turned my personal grounds keeper to your side during your run, as well as one of my knights and Ludo.

"You were kidnapped by my son when we were on the verge of war and still managed to turn him to your side. You are _already_ a queen by all means. You have that nature about you that inspires loyalty. I have a feeling they will sense it in you too."

"What of your son? What will happen to Oren? He openly declared war on you. I've read enough fantasy to know that usually doesn't end well."

"I believe it is time for Oren and I to have a heart to heart. I am unsure where it will lead but he is still my son and he always will be my firstborn. I won't deny him being my heir so long as we can put our past aside. I do love him just as I love Amelia.

"I've made so many mistakes, especially with him. I only want the chance to make up for all of them. With you here with me I know I can."

Sarah smiled and kissed the spot where his heart had beat against her ear. "We will set it right, all of it."

"Does that mean that you'll consent and be my queen?"

"As long as you'll keep me in your confidence, no secrets, no pushing me away. My heart can't take that again, and neither can Amelia."

"I've missed so much on account of my stubbornness. I won't let either of you go."

Sarah smiled and pulled him down to her once more, his arms wrapping around her. "You won't miss another moment. I won't let you. Besides, we are just getting started as you said to me when I was dying. There are many more moments to come."

Jareth chuckled and kissed her lips, biting the bottom one when he broke the kiss. "Can I see my Little Goblin now?"

"Of course." Jareth called for one of his goblins to go and retrieve Amelia while he and Sarah got dressed. Admittedly neither one of them had done what they had gone there to do. Sarah had yet to rest. Exhaustion was beginning to line her face.

Oren came with her. She was dragging him along, talking as fast as an eight year old could.

When she saw Sarah she jumped on the bed and threw her arms around her, burying her head on her mother's chest. "Don't _ever ever ever_ jump on a Mirror Dweller again Mom! You scared me!"

Sarah giggled, kissing the top of her blonde head. "You scared? Codswallop, you were the bravest Little Goblin in the whole kingdom. You were amazing back there Amelia."

Amelia looked up to her father. "Are we safe now?"

Jareth smiled and ruffled her hair from where he stood beside the bed. "You have the protection of not only your Goblin King father but your brother as well Little One. You are safe to be yourself."

Sarah was grinning, holding her daughter close as she watched Jareth pull his own son into a hard hug. It was awkward at best but it was glorious to Sarah.

"I'm sorry Oren, for not being who I needed to be. I hope you can forgive me one day. I would like to talk to you privately. We have much to discuss."

Oren nodded, his eyes were guarded. He was still scared. Wounds like that could not be healed in a day. "I'm afraid right now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Jareth frowned, sensing the change in him. "What's happened?"

"I sent a group of the goblin knights down to your dungeons to check on the prisoners. They found the goblin guards down there all unconscious. It seems Og'Luck and her trolls have escaped."

Sarah gasped and pulled Amelia close to her, her eyes shooting up to Jareth's. His face had paled but he remained calm.

"We will keep guards posted outside of the queen's chambers at all times. The High King and Queen will arrive within a fortnight. Once they are here I can seek to deal out justice as I see fit."

"Jareth what do we do?"

Jareth looked over at Sarah and Amelia. "They won't mount an attack here, not knowing the High King and Queen are coming, not until after they leave. Right now we need to focus on preparing for their arrival."

Sarah had since begun to lean back against her pillows. She was trying to stay focused but it was not happening.

Jareth walked back over to them and kissed Sarah's head and pulled the covers up over Amelia as well. The both of them had begun to drift off to sleep. "I will turn this world upside down. I will reorder time and move the very stars Sarah as long as it keeps you and her safe."

 **AN: Annnnd suddenly I feel like this story is far from over. I** _ **will**_ **be writing a sequel now. I am unsure how long it will take me but it** _ **is**_ **coming. I had** _ **so**_ **intended for this to be a single tale, but it has surpassed me.**

 **UPDATE: November 25, 2018: The sequel will come, but right now I am smack dab in the middle of the third draft of my original novel that I plan on publishing one way or another. I will come back to this when I'm done, though.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the reviews, but mermaids are calling my name at the moment.  
**


End file.
